Alternate Reality
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Updated chapter 6. Pertarungan antara Minato-Kushina dengan Orochimaru-Sasori! Cukup untuk membuat panik, karena mereka harus terus maju. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dan malamnya, Kushina justru tidak bisa tidur gara-gara... Minato? /Rnr Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Reality**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: General/Romance/Friendship, maybe?

Pairing: MinaKushi

Warning: Typo(s), alur kecepatan, un-baku language (?), ada canon sedikit, tapi nggak banyak, dan entah apa lagi nama-nama Warning. Saking banyaknya Warning yang ada, Quint nggak tahu apa aja artinya.

Cerita ini adalah fiksi belaka. Kesamaan ide, alur, dan lainnya adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. Harap Magnum :9 (?)

Anyway, Selamat Hari Raya Kambing (?) bagi yang merayakan. ;)

Oh, tolong diingat Hiruzen Sarutobi=Hokage Ketiga=Sandaime. Some people bingung soal ini ;)

**Chapter 1**

"Minato, tidakkah kau pikir aku mengerikan?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nada pilu dan letih pada suatu malam yang sunyi. Rambut merah marunnya menggelap menjadi merah darah yang mengerikan. Badannya penuh luka dan lecet di sana-sini. Bajunya kusut, beberapa bagian kotor oleh tanah, dan beberapa bagian lainnya kotor oleh darahnya sendiri. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, terpisah jauh sekian meter.

Laki-laki yang tadi disebut menjawab, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerikan, Kushina. Kuasai dirimu, jangan sampai Kyuubi mengambil alih tubuhmu!" Minato beringsut mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat, Minato!" Kushina menggeram dari dalam dadanya. "Kau tahu apa akibatnya!"

"Aku tahu," Minato tiba-tiba sudah dibelakang Kushina. Julukan Konoha Yellow Flash memang pantas disandangnya. Kushina terkesiap dan berbalik, namun terlambat, Minato sudah mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Minato kini berada di atas Kushina, menduduki gadis jinchuuriki bermata violet itu.

Kushina berontak. Mata violetnya menggelap dan tangannya berusaha mencakar Minato. Itu bukan kehendaknya. Kushina takkan pernah sekalipun melukai Minato. "Enyahlah!" Kushina menggeram. "Kau tidak usah membantuku!"

"Aku akan memperbaiki segelmu, Kushina. Kumohon, bekerja samalah denganku." Minato membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Kushina emosi. Minato tak menggubrisnya, ia tahu itu bukan Kushina Uzumaki. Itu Kyuubi. Rubah ekor sembilan yang malam ini mendadak berontak ingin bebas. Minato berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi. Segel rahasia klan Uzumaki sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi dan sejumlah cakra yang besar.

Kushina mengerang kesakitan. Itu erangan Kyuubi, tentu saja. Segel Minato membuatnya semakin kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi jeruji yang ada dihadapan Kyuubi semakin menebal. Kyuubi itu berteriak frustasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato? Keparat!" teriaknya melalui suara Kushina.

Minato mengabaikan Kyuubi yang murka itu. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi segelnya akan sempurna. 'Kushina, bertahanlah!' seru Minato dalam hati sambil tetap berkonsetrasi.

Kyuubi di dalam Kushina memberontak. Sedikit demi sedikit, rantai cakra yang membelit Kyuubi yang agak melonggar kini mulai erat kembali. Kyuubi tak berkutik. Minato akhirnya dapat tersenyum lega.

"Berhasil," desahnya. Peluh bercucuran dari dahi dan lehernya. Untunglah rantai cakra Kushina hanya melonggar sedikit, jadi ia masih bisa menanganinya. Minato mengelap dahinya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Ini gawat," gumam Minato entah pada siapa. "Rantainya hanya longgar sedikit saja, aku sudah kewalahan begini. Bagaimana kalau rantainya melonggar lagi, dan lebih longgar daripada ini?"

Minato memandang Kushina yang terlihat tertidur lelah setelah pertarungan tak terlihat mereka dengan Kyuubi. Siapa yang tidak lelah dengan keadaan ini? Rambut Kushina sudah kembali ke warna asalnya, merah marun. Mata Kushina terpejam, nafasnya teratur, dan helaian rambut lengket oleh keringat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Minato mengusap wajah Kushina untuk menyingkirkan rambut-rambut nakal. Tangan Minato menjadi basah, itu pasti karena keringat Kushina. Minato tertegun sejenak melihat wajah Kushina yang damai. Darahnya berdesir.

"Kushina," kata Minato pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melindungimu?"

Kushina diam, masih terlelap. "Bodoh, Kushina tidak mungkin menjawab," Minato tersenyum miris. "Ng?" Minato menyadari kulit Kushina memerah, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang melepuh. Tubuh Kushina tidak sanggup menahan besarnya cakra Kyuubi, sehingga kulitnya melepuh begitu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Minato menggendong Kushina perlahan dan selembut mungkin, agar Kushina tidak terbangun. Hup!

Minato tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Kushina yang sedang ia gendong. "Beratmu sepertinya naik, eh? Sudah kubilang kau terlalu banyak makan ramen." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Minato menghilang dari tempat terakhir ia berpijak. Minato melompati pepohonan dan atap rumah warga Konoha, menuju satu tempat di mana seharusnya Kushina berada sekarang, Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Semilir angin saat melewati rimbun pohon membuat rambut Kushina melayang-layang, beberapa helai menempel di wajahnya yang masih berpeluh. Matanya yang terpejam bergerak sedikit, sepertinya Kushina terbangun oleh angin yang menerpa pipinya yang mulus. Kushina mengerang kesakitan.

Minato melihat Kushina yang terbangun, namun matanya masih tertutup. "Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Kushina membuka matanya sedikit dan memicingkan mata. Pandangannya kabur, dan ia harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum bisa melihat Minato dengan fokus. "He-hei! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya saat menyadari Minato tengah menggendongnya dan melompati atap-atap rumah. Memang tidak ada yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini, tapi Kushina benar-benar gugup melihat Minato begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku menggendongmu. Apa yang salah?" jawab Minato kalem. "Kau terluka, Kushina. Sekarang sebaiknya kau diam, kita akan segera sampai ke rumah sakit."

"Lagi, ya?" gumam Kushina tidak jelas. "Aku begitu lagi... Maaf, Minato," lirih Kushina.

Minato mengerti maksud Kushina meminta maaf. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan kehendakmu."

"Yeah," Kushina melirik ke belakang punggung Minato. Beberapa shinobi mengekori mereka, mungkin mereka shinobi Konoha yang mengejarnya tadi saat ia 'kambuh'. Mereka kehilangan Kushina, dan hanya Minato yang berhasil menemukannya mengerang kesakitan, menjambak rambutnya sendiri di balik semak-semak di wilayah tersepi Konoha.

"Mereka tidak mengejarmu lagi, Kushina," kata Minato menenangkan Kushina.

"Tentu saja, tapi begitu aku pulih mereka akan mengetatkan penjagaan mereka padaku," sahut Kushina pesimis.

Minato tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Kushina tadi memang benar. Hokage Ketiga sudah memerintahkan beberapa jounin untuk mengawasi Kushina. Meskipun hanya mengawasi, Kushina sudah sangat jengah karena diawasi terus menerus. Rasanya seperti tidak ada lagi privasi untuknya, kecuali di apartemennya sendiri.

"Akan kukatakan pada Hokage Ketiga bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi mengawasimu," Minato melompat turun dari sebuah atap dan berdiri di depan sebuah gedung putih besar. Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tidak akan berhasil membujuk Hokage," ujar Kushina pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku pasti bisa. Aku tidak mau kau lebih terganggu lagi oleh pengawasan Hokage," kata Minato yakin. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, dan aku tahu kau sangat tidak nyaman dengan adanya mereka." Minato mengedikkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan beberapa jounin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri sekitar 10 meter di belakang mereka.

Minato melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sakit. Sejumlah dokter dan perawat sudah menanti kedatangan mereka, tepatnya kedatangan Kushina, dengan sebuah ranjang sorong di sisi mereka. Kushina harus dirawat untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya, terutama luka melepuhnya.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang teman, Minato," kata Kushina saat Minato merebahkannya di ranjang sorong. Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kushina. Dua orang perawat mendorong ranjang Kushina masuk ke suatu ruangan untuk dibersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Aku memang bukan teman biasa, Kushina-chan."

Minato termenung, mengingat-ingat keadaan Kushina akhir-akhir ini. Keadaan Kushina sangat ganjil, terkadang melamun, terkadang paranoid saat berjalan sendiri, terkadang membaca buku tentang sejarah Konoha. Minato tahu Kushina tidak suka membaca buku-buku tebal seperti itu karena membuatnya pusing, tapi ia tetap membacanya.

Minato mencurigai Kushina memiliki masalah yang menyebabkan ia (baca: Kyuubi) 'kumat' lagi malam ini, tapi Minato tidak ingin pengawasan Kushina ditambah. Jadi, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hokage?

**.:alternate reality:.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang Hokage Ketiga duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan gelisah. Tumpukan kertas dan dokumen terhampar di atas meja siap untuk dibaca. Matanya berkedut-kedut, bibirnya mencebik, rambut putihnya juga tampak berminyak. Tidak seperti biasanya, cangklongnya ia letakkan di atas meja, bersisian dengan kacamata bacanya. Hiruzen tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri menggebrak meja dan berteriak sekuatnya, "PINGGANGKU!"

"Hokage-sama!" Seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hiruzen mengabaikan pertanyaan Shikaku, seolah-olah seruan khawatir Shikaku hanya angin belaka. Hiruzen meregangkan badannya, sampai terdengar suara 'klak' dari pinggangnya yang bermasalah, barulah ia duduk kembali. "Pinggangku hanya pegal duduk sekian lama, kau pulanglah, Nara," ia menjawab pertanyaan Shikaku yang telah berlalu semenit yang lalu.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shikaku menganggukkan kepala sekali tanda hormat. Begitu Shikaku pergi, Minato memasuki ruangan Hokage yang tampak berantakan. "Hokage-sama," sapa Minato dengan hormat.

Hiruzen berdiri tegak saat Minato menyebut gelarnya. "Oh, untunglah kau sudah datang. Masuk, masuk!"

Minato menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Hokage-sama, saya ingin mengata..."

"Kemari, Minato," potong Hiruzen. Sekarang ia berdiri menghadap dinding, membelakangi Minato. Seluruh badan bagian depannya menempel ke dinding, mungkin ia merasa seperti Spider-Man nyasar.

Minato mendekat. "Ada apa, Hokage-sama?"

"Coba kau totok dulu pinggangku, rasanya ada yang kaku," perintah Hiruzen.

Minato memutar bola matanya. Hokage Ketiga sudah beberapa kali memintanya menotok pinggangnya, hei, apa dia ini tukang kusuk? Dia adalah seorang shinobi jenius Konoha! Minato menotok pinggang Hiruzen beberapa kali di sekitar pinggang, namun ternyata sang Hokage masih belum puas.

"Sedikit ke kanan, Minato, ya, ya, bagian situ," ujar Hiruzen. "Ya, ya, aaah! Lega sekali rasanya!"

Untung saja Minato bukan yaoi, karena erangan Hokage sangat mencurigakan bagi yang tidak mengikuti ceritanya dari awal.

Hiruzen kembali duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Minato berdiri di depan meja. Pelit sekali Hokage yang satu ini, tidak mau menyediakan kursi untuk tamunya sendiri. Hiruzen melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya pada Minato.

"Ini tentang Kushina Uzumaki..." Minato menarik sebuah kursi beroda kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri lalu mendudukinya.

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah dengar. Kyuubi mengamuk lagi, kan?" kata Hokage.

Minato mengangguk, "Benar. Apa pengawasan untuknya akan ditambah..." Minato memikirkan kata yang tepat. "...lagi?"

Hiruzen menjawab dengan lancar, seolah-olah lidahnya sudah terlatih untuk mengatakan ini. "Tentu saja. Dia harus selalu diawasi. Sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dia diincar banyak pihak."

"Tapi Kushina cukup kuat untuk menangani mereka, Hokage-sama," kata Minato membela Kushina.

Hokage Ketiga memberi isyarat untuk diam pada Minato. "Ada alasan lain. Sekarang ini, hati Kushina Uzumaki sedang labil. Kau tentu saja tahu Kyuubi akan berontak lagi jika hati jinchuuriki-nya ini labil. Mengapa? Hati yang labil akan memudahkan Kyuubi membujuk si jinchuuriki, dan sialnya, jika si jinchuuriki kalah oleh bujukannya, maka..."

"Kyuubi menguasai kontrol atas jinchuuriki, dalam hal ini, Kushina," lanjut Minato tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

"Ya," Hiruzen menyesap secangkir teh yang sudah dingin di sisi kanan meja. Melihat Minato diam, Hiruzen melanjutkan, "Intinya, Kushina sedang labil, maka pengawasan harus ditingkatkan untuk mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi lagi."

"Hokage-sama, Kushina sangat tidak nyaman atas segala perlakuan ini."

"Maksudmu memintaku menghentikan pengawasan? Tidak, Minato. Kecuali jika hatinya tidak labil lagi, aku tidak akan mengurangi jumlah jounin pengawas Kushina," kata Hokage tegas.

"Jika hati Kushina tidak lemah lagi, Kyuubi itu tidak akan menyakitinya lagi seperti ini, kan?"

Hiruzen menatap salah satu shinobi kebanggaannya dari bawah sampai ke atas. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Minato Namikaze bersikeras tentang Kushina Uzumaki. Memangnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Ya."

Kata-kata Minato selanjutnya menguatkan kecurigaan Hiruzen. Kata Minato, "Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk melindungi hati Kushina dari Kyuubi?"

Hiruzen tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya yang tidak rapi kelihatan, namun ada arti lain di balik senyum itu. "Cinta. Jinchuuriki sebelumnya mengatakan hanya cinta yang bisa mengalahkan kebencian Kyuubi."

"Cinta? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan cinta untuk Kushina?" tanya Minato tidak mengerti.

Hiruzen Sarutobi terkekeh. "Cinta itu tidak bisa didapatkan, Nak. Sekeras apa pun kau mencari cinta untuk menyembuhkan Kushina, kau tidak akan menemukannya. Cinta itu tidak terlihat. Cinta itu perasaan seseorang, makanya itu abstrak, mengerti?"

Minato justru semakin tidak mengerti. "Tidak."

Hiruzen terkekeh lagi. "Pulanglah, Minato. Sudah malam. Kau akan menemukan 'cinta' untuk Kushina segera. Sebaiknya kau segera mendapatkannya, karena semakin lama hati Kushina semakin melemah."

Minato membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. "Selamat malam." Minato mundur selangkah, lalu berbalik keluar ruangan Hokage.

"Aku yakin Minato pasti menemukan banyak kesulitan untuk menemukan cinta, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana itu 'cinta', gyahahahaha!" Hokage Ketiga tergelak sendiri dalam ruangannya. "Kita lihat sejauh apa usahanya."

**Tubikotiniud...**

A/N: Sebenarnya aku juga nggak tahu sih apa orang luar bisa membantu menguatkan rantai cakra Kushina di cerita aslinya *malah seenak jidat nentuin*. Demi kelancaran BABcoret cerita, mari kita abaikan saja hal itu *digebukin rame-rame*

Review, please? *muka sok unyu* *ojigi*


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate Reality**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, maybe?

Pairing: MinaKushi

Warning: Typo(s), alur kecepatan, un-baku language (?), ada canon sedikit, tapi nggak banyak, dan entah apa lagi nama-nama Warning. Saking banyaknya Warning yang ada, Quint nggak tahu apa aja artinya.

Cerita ini adalah fiksi belaka. Kesamaan ide, alur, dan lainnya adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. Harap Magnum :9 (?)

**Chapter 2**

Minato berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah satu jam ia berpikir dan menganalisa kata-kata Hokage, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu dimana ia bisa mendapatkan 'cinta'. Minato benar-benar ingin menolong Kushina. Minato sangat mengerti hidup Kushina sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki tidaklah mudah.

Minato termenung. Beberapa teman dekatnya pernah mengatakan padanya kalau mereka tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

Jatuh cinta?

Cinta itu bagaimana?

Di mana aku mendapatkannya?

CINTA ITU APA?

Minato mendesis gusar saat otaknya yang jenius sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Yah, ia pernah beberapa kali membacanya di buku porno Jiraiya –gurunya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa soal itu.

Minato membuka kamus, mencari arti cinta. Ketika membaca arti cinta yang tertera di sana, yaitu **nafsu; hasrat**, Minato bergidik sendiri. Ternyata kamus tidak banyak membantu.

Kalau ingin mendapatkan 'cinta' untuk menyembuhkan hati Kushina, dia harus tahu dulu apa itu cinta, barulah ia bisa mencarinya. Masalahnya, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memberitahunya tentang benda tidak-jelas-bentuknya-apa bernama cinta itu! Minato tahu cinta itu adalah suatu perasaan, tapi perasaan apa? Apa yang dirasakan?

Sebuah pikiran gila melintas di pikiran Minato.

**Cinta - Ero - Jiraiya - Mesum - Onsen - Majalah Porno - Learning by Doing**

Maksudnya, dia harus membeli buku porno dan mengintip perempuan mandi!

**.:alternate reality:.**

"Cinta..." gumam Minato. Konsentrasinya pecah antara latihan rutin di lapangan Akademi bersama Jiraiya dengan "nasihat berguna" Hokage Ketiga dua hari lalu. Nyaris saja ia dihantam oleh Jiraiya jika ia tidak bergeser satu meter dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia bisa menghentikan tinju dan justru membalikkannya pada Jiraiya, tapi misi yang diberikan Hokage Ketiga padanya secara tidak langsung menyebabkannya lupa kalau ia punya taktik untuk menghadapi serangan Jiraiya.

"Hoi, Bocah!" seru Jiraiya kesal. "Kau ini kenapa? Konsentrasi!"

Minato hanya nyengir, "Maaf."

Jiraiya mendecih. "Cengiranmu sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Ayolah, Sensei. Kita ulangi saja lagi latihannya," kata Minato.

"KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA KALI KITA MENGULANG GARA-GARA KAU, HAH?" teriak Jiraiya. "Sudah lima kali!"

"Whoa, banyak juga," sahut Minato datar. Kau salah memberikan tanggapan, Minato.

"Bocah bodooh! Kau kira mengulang itu tidak capek, apa?" bentak Jiraiya. Minato tak membalas makian Jiraiya, membuat Jiraiya semakin heran.

Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan tatapan curiga. Tanpa melepaskan matanya dari sosok Minato, ia duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon rindang di sekitar lapangan yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Mengulang lima kali itu cukup melelahkan. Ketika Minato duduk di sebelah Jiraiya, Jiraiya mendengus kesal seolah-olah berkata, "Pergi sajalah sana!"

Minato menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, karena tidak ada pemandangan apa-apa di hadapannya. Hanya ada rumput menghampar di lapangan Akademi, gedung Akademi tempatnya lulus beberapa tahun lalu dan pagar yang membatasi satu lapangan dengan lapangan lainnya. Lapangan-lapangan Akademi itu digunakan oleh para shinobi Konoha untuk berlatih, tentunya jika tidak ada yang sedang menggunakannya.

Kening Minato berkerut, pandangannya fokus di satu titik dan nafasnya teratur. Itu beberapa tanda kalau Minato sedang berpikir. Jiraiya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk bertanya, karena ia tahu tak lama lagi Minato pasti akan angkat suara.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Minato berbicara. "Sensei, cinta itu bagaimana, sih?"

Saking kagetnya Jiraiya atas pertanyaan Minato, ia hampir terjengkang kebelakang. Setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, Jiraiya bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Minato menoleh, memutar badannya 90 derajat sehingga guru dan murid ini saling berhadapan. Duduknya bersila, kedua tangannya ia jejakkan di atas tanah di depan badannya. "Hokage-sama mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus mendapatkan cinta untuk Kushina, jadi hati Kushina tidak lemah lagi dan Kyuubi tidak akan mudah mempengaruhinya seperti kemarin. Sensei, cinta itu di mana?"

Jiraiya tergelak. "Cinta itu tidak di mana-mana, Minato," katanya. "Cinta itu ada di dalam hatimu."

"Cinta itu perasaan seperti apa?" tanya Minato lagi.

Jiraiya mengelus-elus dagunya, berlagak berpikir kata apa yang akan digunakannya agar Minato mengerti. "Cinta itu..." katanya. "Perasaan yang... ah, kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum merasakannya sendiri, Minato."

Alis Minato menyatu. "Memangnya apa yang akan kurasakan?"

Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lebih bermaksud untuk mengejek Minato. "Minato, Minato. Kau ini jenius, tapi untuk urusan ini kau ternyata sangat polos. Oh, ya, Minato. Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini untuk cewek jel- maksudku cewek biasa-biasa saja itu? Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah cukup dekat~" goda Jiraiya.

Minato menyipitkan matanya. "Kushina tidak biasa-biasa saja. Dia istimewa buatku," katanya pelan. Ya, hanya Kushina yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Huh, Kushina dikatai begitu saja marah," gerutu Jiraiya. "Beruntung sekali dia, pacarnya mau repot-repot memikirkannya sampai dia tidak berkonsentrasi saat latihan," puji Jiraiya, err, sebenarnya menyindir Minato.

Minato mendelik. "Aku bukan pacarnya!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau melakukan ini untuknya?" tantang Jiraiya tak mau kalah.

Minato terdiam, sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mau melakukan ini untuk Kushina. Dia cuma tidak suka kalau ada yang menyakiti Kushina sampai begini. Tiba-tiba Minato berdiri dengan satu gerakan cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Minato berlari pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya yang terheran-heran.

Akhirnya Minato sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia telah berlari sepanjang perjalanan, dan hebatnya ia tidak terengah sedikit pun. Minato melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit dan berjalan biasa. Setelah menaiki puluhan (atau ratusan?) anak tangga, Minato menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu. Di papan nama pasien di sebelah kiri pintu ada papan nama bertuliskan Uzumaki Kushina. Minato merapikan rambutnya yang menurutnya berantakan saat berlari tadi dengan jarinya.

Kamar tempat Kushina dirawat itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati Kushina seorang diri. Tidak banyak barang yang ada di dalam ruangan bernuansa kuning muda itu. Sebuah jendela besar terletak di belakang ranjang Kushina, memberikan efek yang sangat menawan saat Kushina menggeliat bangun. Walaupun sebidang kain tipis dibalik gorden sudah mengurangi intensitas cahaya matahari, tetap saja secercah cahaya lolos dan jatuh di atas wajah bulat Kushina.

Minato tersenyum lembut pada Kushina yang berusaha untuk duduk. "Hai," sapanya. Kushina membalas senyuman Minato dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kushina mengangkat lengannya dengan maksud menunjukkan luka-lukanya pada Minato. "Sudah lebih baik. Aku harusnya sudah bisa pulang sekarang, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkanku, dattebane," keluhnya.

Kushina ragu antara mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. "Minato, maaf soal kemarin. Aku merepotkanmu lagi." katanya pelan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Benar yang dia bilang, aku ini lemah," lirihnya.

Minato menegakkan badannya. Instingnya menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "Siapa dia?" Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kushina.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa. Ya, benar! Bukan siapa-siapa, hahaha..." Kushina tertawa, tapi berdasarkan pengalaman Minato dengan Kushina, itu adalah tawa gugup.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tajam, tak peduli bahwa gadis didepannya adalah gadis yang telah ia kenal bertahun-tahun. "Katakan padaku. Siapa?" tanya Minato lagi.

Kushina yang keras kepala menatap Minato balik dengan tajam. Bisa dilihat ia menolak untuk memberitahu Minato. Untuk beberapa saat, wajah mereka yang hanya terpisah beberapa senti itu diam tak bergerak. Nafas hangat masing-masing menerpa wajah lainnya. Suasana seperti ini biasanya romantis, tapi tidak dengan Minato dan Kushina. Kedua pasang mata saling menantang.

"Oh, dattebane!" erang Kushina. Lama-lama ia tidak tahan juga face to face dengan Minato. Selain nafas hangat Minato membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, wajah Minato yang hanya terpisah sedikit dari wajahnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ah, sial. Perasaan ini datang lagi!

Minato menyeringai. Tak perlu menunggu kata 'Aku menyerah' dari bibir Kushina, karena Minato yakin Kushina tak akan mau mengatakannya. Pengalaman yang mengajarkannya. "Bagus," Ia tersenyum puas dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, siapa?" ulangnya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kyuubi," katanya gusar. "Bijuu sialan itu yang bilang."

Minato menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya serius, tidak santai lagi. "Sudah kuduga."

"Dia menipuku!" Kushina mengepalkan tinju. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kuhajar dia!"

"Kushina," Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina yang masih mengepal. "Kenapa dia bisa memasuki pikiranmu?" Walaupun Minato sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari Hokage, Minato tetap bertanya untuk memastikan.

Kushina tidak menepis genggaman Minato. Ia malah membiarkan tangan pria muda ini menggenggam tangannya. "Dia akan memasuki pikiranku saat pikiranku kosong atau perasaanku sedang terganggu, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Mito Uzumaki padaku di saat-saat terakhirnya."

Mito Uzumaki. Minato tahu siapa wanita itu. Dia adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelumnya. Sekarang ia telah wafat, dan Kushina yang memiliki cakra istimewa menggantikannya. "Apa saat itu pikiranmu sedang kosong?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mendengus. "Kau tahu aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu, setidaknya semangkuk besar ramen asin kesukaanku," katanya setengah bercanda. "Eh, aku serius, lho," tambahnya sejurus kemudian setelah melihat Minato memberikan tatapan "Tolong serius" padanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa perasaanmu sedang terganggu?" Minato menguatkan genggamannya tanpa sadar.

"A-Ano, Minato, tanganmu itu..." Kushina melirik tangan Minato yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, lebih tepatnya lagi kepalan tangannya.

"Ah, maaf!" Minato menarik tangannya cepat-cepat. Sungguh, ia melakukan itu semua tanpa sadar. Tangannya bergerak sendiri, seolah ia ingin men-support Kushina.

Kushina mengelap tangannya yang basah oleh keringatnya sendiri ke selimut yang membungkus dirinya. "Mungkin perasaanku yang sedang terganggu," kata Kushina ragu.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Minato sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

Kushina tampak enggan memberitahu Minato. "Ummh..."

"Aku tidak akan menertawakannya. Janji," Minato mengacungkan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Ehm, kupikir aku terlalu paranoid tentang ini..." Kushina meremas seprai putih ranjangnya. "Aku mendapat firasat buruk bahwa seseorang sedang mengincarku. Aku takut, Minato." Kushina meremas seprainya lebih kuat.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Kushina. Kau tak perlu takut. Bukankah aku selalu melindungimu?"

"Firasatku bilang dia bukan orang sembarangan, Minato. Dia seseorang dari masa lalu."

"Masa lalu?" ulang Minato. "Oh, jadi itu kenapa kau membaca buku sejarah Konoha?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Dan tebak, feelingku mengatakan siapa yang mengincarku?"

Minato berpikir sejenak. Terlalu banyak shinobi dan kunoichi kuat pada zaman ia belum lahir. "Siapa?" tanya Minato setelah ia tidak berhasil menemukan nama yang mencurigakan.

Kushina tersenyum aneh. "Madara Uchiha," bisiknya.

"Madara Uchiha? Dia sudah mati puluhan tahun yang lalu!" seru Minato tak percaya. "Kalau begitu bukan dia yang mengincarmu. Dia tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!"

Lagi-lagi Kushina tersenyum. Senyum yang memiliki arti ganda. "Dia masih hidup. Dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengambil bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhku."

Minato masih meragukan kata-kata Kushina yang menurutnya tidak mungkin. "Atas dasar apa kau meyakini kalau itu Madara Uchiha?"

Kushina mengangkat bahu. "Feeling. Banyak yang memberitahuku. Mimpi, perasaanku yang tidak enak, bahkan sebelum Kyuubi mengamuk kemarin, tersirat ia juga bilang begitu. Dia mengatakannya dengan nada meremehkanku, seakan-akan aku akan mati terbunuh di tangan Madara. Kyuubi sialan itu harus kuhantam kalau ia berani mendekatiku lagi!" Kushina meninju dinding terdekat dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terbalut perban. "Kyuubi kurang ajar!"

"Ano, Kushina, tenanglah sedikit," pinta Minato. "Ini di rumah sakit, bukan di rumahmu."

"Huh!" Kushina mendengus. "Kemungkinan itu Madara. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan mulai bergerak, tapi yang jelas, aku terancam sekarang."

Minato tidak menanggapi perkataan Kushina barusan. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ini gawat. Hokage-sama harus tahu..."

"Jangan beritahu Hokage-sama!" seru Kushina panik. "Kumohon, jangan beritahu dia!"

Kini Minato bimbang. Sandaime harus tahu hal ini, jadi Konoha bisa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, sehingga jika sewaktu-waktu Madara menyerang desa, Konoha bisa melawan. Konsekuensinya? Jelas, penjagaan atas Kushina semakin diperketat. Jinchuuriki berharga Konoha tidak akan boleh keluar dari Konoha. Hidup Kushina sebagai kunoichi akan berakhir, bahkan ia bisa menjadi tahanan rumah. Padahal Kushina sendiri tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan Madara akan menyerang. Seandainya Madara menyerang 15 tahun lagi, bukankah masih terlalu awal bagi Kushina untuk dipingit? Bila ia memilih untuk tutup mulut, Kushina aman. Dia tidak akan ditahan, bisa menjalani misi seperti biasa, dan hidup seperti biasa sebagai Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi desa yang tidak aman, karena bisa jadi Madara menyerang. Serba salah!

"Please, Minato..." Kushina menangkupkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Jangan bilang Hokage-sama!" pinta Kushina memelas.

Minato menghela nafas berat. "Kau benar-benar menjebakku di antara dua pilihan sulit."

"Ayolah, Minato. Kau kan tahu hidupku saja tidak tentram dengan adanya jounin-jounin pengawas itu, apalagi kalau mereka tahu tentang ini?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya," kata Minato. "Kushina, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Ini masalah penting, bahaya jika orang lain tahu. Cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu. Mengerti?" perintah Minato.

"Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindungimu, Kushina." Minato menatap Kushina lurus. Kushina salah tingkah mendengarnya kata-kata Minato. Tulus dan penuh tekad. Air mata Kushina menggenang. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah peduli padanya seperti ini. Minato adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan dengan frontal kalau ia akan melindungi Kushina. Kushina sangat senang.

"He-Hei, Kushina?" seru Minato panik saat Kushina menangis kuat.

"Huweee! Hiks, hiks." Kushina sesenggukan, lalu menangis lagi. "Huwaaaa!"

"Kushinaaa!"

**TBC**

**A/N**: Baiklah, jadi belum selesai konflik pertama di chapter satu, sudah muncul konflik lainnya. Author payah *pundung*

Sepertinya aku emang nggak bisa bikin MinaKushi yang AU. Udah tiga fic MinaKushi yang kubikin, ketiganya Canon semua... ("_ _) Ngomong-ngomong soal Kushina yang dipingit, aku langsung teringat R.A Kartini LOL

**Unlog: Can Rez'Alv: **Umur berapa ya? Yah, kira-kira seperti setting aslinya di animanganya, lah *ngeles mode:ON*

Baiklah, baiklah. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternate Reality**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, maybe?

Pairing: MinaKushi

Warning: Typo(s), alur kecepatan, un-baku language (?), ada canon sedikit, tapi nggak banyak, dan entah apa lagi nama-nama Warning. Saking banyaknya Warning yang ada, Quint nggak tahu apa aja artinya.

Cerita ini adalah fiksi belaka. Kesamaan ide, alur, dan lainnya adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. Harap Magnum :9 (?)

**Chapter 3**

Sekarang, apa yang harus Minato lakukan? Minato sendiri tidak tahu. Terlambat untuk menarik janji yang terucap, Minato harus segera mencari jalan keluar. Jalan keluar yang tidak akan membuat Hokage menambah pengawasannya pada Kushina, tapi harus melindungi Kushina dari ancaman Madara. Intinya adalah, "Melindungi Kushina dari ancaman Madara yang bisa kapan saja menyerang tanpa menambah pengawasan atas Kushina". Apa mungkin, sementara dua hal itu saja bertolak belakang?

Adakah jalan tengah di sini?

Minato menegakkan badannya. Ada. Ada satu cara yang bisa membantunya. Ide tersebut juga tidak terlalu buruk, jadi Kushina pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia yakin itu. Minato bergegas pergi ke gedung Hokage untuk meminta izin pada Sandaime.

"Minato, kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" Sandaime mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan pulpen. "Meski kau melakukannya, misimu juga tidak berkurang. Pekerjaanmu juga jadi berlipat ganda."

"Aku yakin, Hokage-sama. Aku akan melakukan ini demi Kushina."

Kali ini, Hiruzen Sarutobi mengetukkan pulpennya ke atas meja. "Apa kau tidak percaya dengan jounin Konoha yang mengawasinya?"

"Aku percaya. Tapi Kushina yang membenci mereka. Ia tidak punya privasi lagi karena ia diawasi terus. Aku yakin Anda pun tahu bagaimana rasanya diawasi terus-menerus 24 jam." kata Minato. "Biarkan aku melakukannya, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau yang melakukannya, karena kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau minta tadi."

Minato membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Minato lalu membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruang kerja Hokage.

**.:alternate reality:.**

Kushina termenung lagi. Tidak, ia tidak sedang menghawatirkan Madara Uchiha yang harusnya sudah mati yang mengincar bijuu dalam dirinya. Tidak, dia tidak sedang menghawatirkan penjagaan jounin-jounin yang terus melirik dengan mata elang mereka. Tidak, ia tidak sedang menghawatirkan Kyuubi akan memasuki pikirannya lagi. Bukan itu yang Kushina pikirkan saat ini. Ia memikirkan Minato.

Kushina ingat, saat ia pertama kali masuk Akademi, kesan pertamanya terhadap Minato adalah cowok-yang-cantik. Dulu ia tidak menganggap Minato. Ia mengira Minato sama saja dengan anak cowok lainnya yang terus memanggilnya "Tomat!" dan "Bloody Habanero!" tiap ia melewati mereka. Kushina menghajar mereka yang memanggilnya begitu dengan mudah. Tapi Minato tidak memanggilnya begitu. Ketika Kushina bertanya mengapa Minato tidak ikut-ikutan mengejeknya, Minato tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kushina tersinggung.

Minato berkata dengan nada ramahnya. "Aku tidak mau mengejekmu seperti yang lain."

"Mereka mengejekku karena rambutku." Kushina menarik-narik rambutnya. "Rambutku bikin sial. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku gara-gara rambut aneh ini, -ttebane..."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku mau berteman denganmu," Minato tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya. Minato mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian sejak saat itu mereka berteman, sampai sekarang. Banyak sekali perbedaan di antara mereka. Minato tenang, Kushina meledak-ledak. Minato jenius, Kushina biasa saja. Minato shinobi, Kushina jinchuuriki. Minato mahir dalam ninjutsu, Kushina payah. Yang paling menyakitkan, Minato jounin, Kushina masih chuunin. Mereka memang lulus bersama, tapi Minato mendapat level yang lebih tinggi daripada Kushina.

Seorang perawat mengetuk pintu kamar. "Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya perawat berparas manis itu.

"Ya."

"Anda sudah boleh pulang hari ini." Perawat itu tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? Tapi kan lukaku masih belum sembuh?" Kushina mengangkat lengannya, menunjukkan luka melepuh yang ada di sana.

Perawat itu berkata dengan sabar. "Kecuali luka melepuh yang tidak seberapa itu di tangan Anda, Anda baik-baik saja. Anda pulih dengan cepat."

"Yaaah..." kata Kushina kecewa. "Padahal aku masih mau santai-santai dulu di sini. Hitung-hitung liburan dari misi." Kushina turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil barangnya yang tidak begitu banyak. Perawat itu undur diri setelah memastikan Kushina berbenah.

_Anda pulih dengan cepat._ Kata-kata si perawat bermain di benak Kushina. 'Tentu saja aku pulih dengan cepat. Cakra Kyuubi yang melakukannya. Dia melukaiku, tapi dia juga yang menyembuhkanku. Dasar makhluk plin plan jelek,' batin Kushina. Kushina menutup pintu kamar tempat ia dirawat dan berjalan di koridor, menuju pintu keluar.

"Kushina!" panggil sebuah suara bariton dari belakang. Kushina mengenali suara itu. "Minato?"

"Kau kabur?" Minato menunjuk tas hitam yang dibawa Kushina. "Bukannya kau bilang tiga hari lagi baru keluar?"

"Dattebane!" seru Kushina kesal. "Aku tidak kabur! Aku sudah dibolehkan pulang!"

"Souka," gumam Minato akhirnya paham. "Jadi sekarang kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"Memangnya aku mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Kushina sinis. Minato ini, baru saja pergi sudah balik lagi ke sini!

Minato menarik tangan Kushina. "Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja!"

"Tidak di sini." Minato menarik tangan Kushina ke sebuah lapangan bermain tempat mereka biasa bermain saat masih kecil. Kushina yang tangannya ditarik terus berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Minato, tapi apa daya saat ini Minato sedang serius on mode.

"Minato, lepaskan!" Kushina mengibaskan tangannya lagi.

Kali ini Minato benar-benar melepaskan tangan Kushina. "Aku mau bicara."

Jantung Kushina berdetak kencang. Banyak faktor yang menyebabkan ia begitu, antara lain tatapan Minato yang serius, sanggup membuat wanita manapun meleleh. Genggaman (tepatnya cengkeraman) Minato, lapangan bermain yang sepi karena hari sudah senja, apakah... Apakah Minato berniat untuk...

Kushina menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa?"

Minato memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Hokage-sama sudah setuju kau tidak lagi diawasi oleh jounin-jounin Konoha," Minato memberitahu.

Mata Kushina berbinar-binar saking senangnya. "Benarkah?"

Minato mengangguk sekali. "Sebagai ganti jounin Konoha..." Minato memberi jeda sejenak. Mungkin ia berniat untuk memberikan efek dramatis. "... Aku yang akan mengawasimu 24 jam."

Kushina memasang tampang skeptis. Tapi tampang lucu itu segera berganti menjadi menyeramkan, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Ide yang bagus kan, Ku... shina?" Minato mengkeret ketakutan melihat Kushina sudah menjelma ke sosoknya yang sangar, Bloody Red Habanero.

BUAAAGGHH!

Minato terpental beberapa meter ke belakang dan membentur salah satu tiang ayunan. "Kushina?" Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau bilang ini ide yang bagus?" Kini Minato dapat melihat Kushina berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Ta-tapi Shina-chan..." Kushina memelototi Minato yang memanggilnya Shina-chan. Cepat-cepat Minato mengoreksi kalimatnya. "Tapi Kushina, Hokage sudah setuju soal ini."

"Batalkan!"

"Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau kubatalkan?" balas Minato. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang mengawasimu? Kalau kau bandingkan dengan jounin-jounin itu, bukankah lebih baik aku, temanmu sendiri?"

Wajah Kushina memerah. Bukan marah. "Kau bilang 24 jam, berarti kau juga mengawasiku makan, berpakaian, mandi, begitu?"

"Hah?" Semburat merah muncul di wajah Minato. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal itu. Membayangkan melihat Kushina mandi saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah. "Ti-Tidak, tidak! A-aku tidak akan mengawasi sampai sejauh itu!"

"Oh, kukira..." Kushina merasa bersalah. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk membantu Minato berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Minato. Sungguh!"

Terdengar suara "kletek" saat Minato mencoba berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Kushina tertawa renyah. "Sama sekali tidak. " Lalu ia menarik tangan Minato. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang ke apartemenmu."

"Oh, aku belum bilang, ya?" kata Minato saat mereka sudah mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang. "Mulai sekarang, aku tinggal di apartementmu. Dua puluh empat jam, ingat?"

Sebuah jeritan seorang laki-laki muda yang masih panjang jalan hidupnya memecah kesunyian di sore yang damai itu.

"Mati kau, Pirang!"

**.:alternate reality:.**

"Pokoknya aku tidak terima ini!" Kushina menggebrak meja kayu di depannya. "Kenapa dia harus tinggal di apartemenku, -ttebane?"

Sandaime hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang melihat Kushina menggebrak meja kerjanya. Hari sudah malam, sudah waktunya ia pulang. Tapi kedatangan Kushina yang menyeret Minato dengan sadis mencegahnya kembali ke rumahnya, tidur di kasur yang empuk dan melayang ke negeri mimpi. "Karena dia yang mengawasimu," cetus Hiruzen beberapa detik kemudian. Hiruzen melirik Minato yang tampak berantakan karena sudah dua kali dihajar Kushina.

"Daripada itu," Hiruzen menyela Kushina yang hendak mengeluarkan protes lagi. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Dia mau menggantikan tugas jounin-jounin yang aku perintahkan untuk mengawasimu. Minato sudah sangat baik padamu, kenapa kau malah mencercanya seperti itu?" Di belakang Kushina, Minato mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi, Hokage-sama, serumah dengan laki-laki, apalagi belum menikah..." Kushina menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Bukannya bahaya?"

Hiruzen mendengus kesal. "Bahaya apanya, justru lebih berbahaya kalau kau tidak diawasi!" Sepertinya Sang Hokage Ketiga tidak menangkap maksud Kushina.

Tampaknya Kushina menyerah atas keputusan Hokage yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. "Haaah, berapa lama aku harus seatap dengannya?"

"Selama yang diperlukan," tukas Hiruzen. "Baik-baiklah dengan Minato, Kushina," katanya setengah mengusir.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku tinggal di rumahmu, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku," usul Minato.

Kushina melempar death glare terbaiknya pada Minato. "Aku. Tidak. Mau."

Hokage Ketiga menyela cepat. "Oke, sudah diputuskan. Karena Kushina yang tidak mau tinggal di rumah Minato, maka Minato yang akan tinggal di rumah Kushina! Pengadilan, selesai!" Sandaime mendorong mereka keluar. Butuh kekuatan ekstra dan sebuah tendangan kasar di pantat Kushina untuk mengeluarkan Kushina yang terus-terusan mengucap protes dan alasan.

"Ayo, Minato. Kita pulang ke 'rumahmu' yang baru," Kushina menyeringai licik dan menarik tangan Minato. Minato tersentak, ia merasakan firasat buruk yang akan segera menimpanya. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat tujuan awalnya menjaga Kushina dari Madara yang bisa datang kapan saja, Minato pasti sudah mengesampingkan egonya dan berlutut di bawah kaki Sandaime, memohon untuk membatalkan dirinya sebagai pengawas Kushina.

Minato memandang Kushina yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Rambut marun Kushina yang berkibar-kibar mengingatkannya pada jemurannya yang belum ia angkat. Payah. Ngomong-ngomong soal jemuran, apa rumahnya akan aman selama ia tinggal di rumah Kushina? _Well_, mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang ke rumahnya beberapa hari sekali untuk mengecek.

"Ano, Minato," Kushina membuka pintu apartemennya. "Apartemenku cuma punya satu kamar, jadi..."

Minato langsung mengerti maksud Kushina. "Oh, aku akan tidur di sofamu saja," kata Minato sambil melirik sofa _cream _di ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum meminta maaf. Rasanya tak nyaman membiarkan seseorang tidur di sofamu sementara kau enak-enakan tidur di kasur yang empuk. "Gomen."

"Hei, hei, memangnya aku ini siapa? Orang asing? Kau tahu siapa aku, Kushina. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah tidur di sofamu," Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum samar, "Kalau begitu, biar aku ambilkan dulu bantal dan selimut untukmu," kata Kushina sambil memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Minato sendirian di ruangan itu.

Minato menghela nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa, rasanya misi khusus dari Hokage ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Kelihatannya saja gampang, mengawasi seorang Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah mengambil langkah yang tepat. Kushina akan baik-baik saja. Dia sendiri yang akan menjaganya. Tak akan dibiarkannya Madara Uchiha itu bergerak mendekati Kushina. Lewati dulu Minato Namikaze yang ini!

Pintu kamar Kushina terbuka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kushina menyodorkan sebuah bantal empuk dan selimut tebal yang akan melindunginya dari sapuan angin dingin. Minato menerimanya dan segera mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Dilihatnya Kushina kembali ke kamarnya, namun sebelum pintunya tertutup, Kushina menahan pintunya. Minato sedikit mengangkat alis. Apa Kushina berniat mengucapkan sekedar ucapan selamat malam?

"Minato..."

Minato menunggu, setengah berharap.

"...Kalau kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kamar mandinya ada di sana," Kushina menunjuk sebuah pintu tak jauh dari kamarnya. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun yang Minato harapkan, Kushina sudah menutup pintu kamar sepenuhnya.

"Kukira dia mau bilang oyasumi atau apa..." rutuk Minato sambil membaringkan badannya ke sofa. "Sudahlah, tidur saja." Minato semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Tapi baru saja beberapa detik terpejam, matanya terbuka lebar saat ia menyadari masih ada aroma rambut Kushina di sana, wajar saja karena ini adalah bantal Kushina. Minato buru-buru duduk tegak dan menatap horor ke arah bantal biru polos tanpa motif itu.

Wanginya... _sangat Kushina. _Kenapa bisa cewek sesangar itu bisa punya wangi senyaman ini?

Sedikit takut, Minato kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkompromi dengan bantal-beraroma-rambut-Kushina itu. Minato menarik nafas panjang untuk menghirup udara segar, apa daya yang masuk ke hidungnya adalah aroma bantal itu yang semakin kuat saja. Minato membuang nafas, dan mencoba menghirup udara yang beraroma lain, apa saja asal bukan rambut Kushina. Tapi berapa kalipun ia mencoba, selalu aroma khas Kushina yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Perlahan-lahan, Minato semakin terlelap, tanpa sadar bantal beraroma Kushina itu sudah menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Secara tak langsung, Kushina Uzumaki berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman di saat bersamaan.

**TBC**

A/N: Ini udah masuk kategori romance belum yaaa? *wink wink*

Yah, secara saya udah kelas 9 dan mulai dicecoki dengan ujian, TO, dan segala persiapan UN (sok sibuk, padahal di sekolah cuma jingkrak2 ria baca komik), sepertinya harus mengorbankan waktu buat fic ini. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, secara multichapter benar-benar kelemahan saya.

**Can Rez'Alv**: Le-le-lebih panjang lagi? *tepar* Ini aja udah megap2 ngerjainnya... = =" A-ada yg punya tabung oksigen?

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Alternate Reality**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, maybe?

Pairing: MinaKushi

A/N: Haloo, mangap ya readers, telat update *ojigi* Ada yang nyadar fic 20# Untitled ini akhirnya menemukan judul sejatinya? #eaaaakbahasague

Yap, bener, 20# Untitled ganti judul jadi Alternate Reality. The story is alternate reality, though :)

Penggantian judul ini sebagai respon saya terhadap reviewer _anon_ yang bilang saya tidak serius dengan fic ini. Well yah, saya serius. Tapi sabar, ya :) Soalnya mood pairing saya itu suka labil (?), jadi ngerjainnya satu-satu sesuai mood pairing XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please note, sejak awal cerita Minato dan Kushina sudah dekat. Tapi belum couple-an yah :)) **

**Chapter 4**

Minato terbangun karena aroma telur goreng yang menggelitik hidungnya. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah mencium aroma masakan sewangi ini. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan bangkit dari sofa. Jam tubuhnya mengatakan hari masih pagi, mungkin sekitar jam 7. Tapi sepertinya Kushina sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya.

Perkiraannya tepat. Kushina muncul dari arah dapur, dengan rambutnya yang selalu tergerai, membawa sutil di tangan kanannya dan tersenyum cerah. "Selamat pagi, Minato. Tidurmu lama juga, ya."

"Benarkah?" Minato berdiri dan menghampiri Kushina. Matanya berusaha melihat dari balik bahu gadis itu ke arah dapur makanan apa yang dimasaknya. "Kukira ini masih pukul 7."

"Memang. Dan itu termasuk siang untuk _jounin_ sepertimu." Kushina berbalik dan mematikan kompor, mengangkat telur goreng buatannya dan menaruhnya di piring.

Kushina menyerahkan piring itu ke Minato. "Bantu aku membawanya ke meja makan." Tanpa banyak bicara Minato melakukan apa yang diminta Kushina.

Kushina kemudian datang ke meja makan, membawa sepiring daging bumbu buatannya sendiri. Ia meletakkannya ke meja, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Matanya menatap heran pada Minato yang masih terus berdiri di sisi meja.

"Ng? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut sarapan?" Kushina mengambil nasi dan sumpitnya.

"_Ano_, Kushina..."

"Hm?" Kushina melahap sepotong daging besar.

"... Apa ini tidak berlebihan untuk sarapan pagi?"

Pertanyaan Minato memang beralasan. Beberapa jenis masakan terhidang di meja. Bagi lelaki seperti dirinya yang serba ringkas, tentu saja ini terlalu banyak untuk sarapan.

Kushina menelan makanannya. "Tidak. Aku memang masak sebanyak ini setiap hari."

Minato dengan bodohnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Ya, ya, benar. Aku lupa kau suka masak, dan biasanya orang yang suka masak juga suka makan." Minato duduk di hadapan Kushina dan mulai memilih lauk.

"Kau ingin mengataiku aku gemuk, _-ttebane_?" Kushina merengut. "Kalau begitu sana. Kau tidak dapat sarapan. Makan di rumahmu sendiri, _hush hush_."

Minato mengerang. "Yang benar saja! Aku tidak ada mengataimu gemuk, aku hanya mengatakan kau suka makan, itu saja!"

"Bohong!"

"Lagipula sebanyak apapun kau makan, badanmu tidak bertambah gemuk, Kushina!"

Kushina mendecak sebal. "Kau kira aku tidak mendengar saat kau bilang aku bertambah berat?"

Minato mengernyit. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Saat Kyuubi mengambil alih diriku tiga hari lalu," Kushina menukas.

"Oh, itu," Minato berkata datar. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi pias, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kau mendengarnya!"

"Tentu saja, _-ttebane_!" balas Kushina sebal. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku mempermasalahkannya?"

"Aku minta maaf, Kushina. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh!"

Kushina mengacuhkan Minato. Ia memasukkan daging banyak-banyak ke mulutnya, melakukan aksi mogok bicara.

"_Please_, Kushina. Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji!"

Kushina menelan makanannya. Tampak olehnya Minato sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Kemudian ia tertawa.

Minato jelas heran atas perubahan sikap Kushina yang tiba-tiba. "Eh?"

"Hahaha." Kushina meraih segelas air dan meminumnya. Lalu ia tertawa lagi. "Kena kau, Minato!"

Minato semakin bingung, membuat Kushina semakin tertawa. Ia lalu menjelaskan, "Aku tidak marah sungguhan, Minato. Aku berpura-pura tadi, dan reaksimu tadi lucu sekali!"

"Kau... tidak marah?"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus marah untuk alasan sepele seperti itu?"

Sadarlah Minato ia baru saja masuk ke perangkap lelucon Kushina. Bertahun berlalu, tapi ia masih juga bisa tertipu oleh si rambut merah ini. "Tidak lucu." Minato melahap lagi makanannya yang sempat tertunda. "Kukira kau sampai begitu marah padaku..."

"Maaf, Minato. Maaf!" Kushina menangkupkan tangannya, tapi masih disertai senyum geli. Mau tak mau, Minato tersenyum geli juga dan tertawa bersama.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," ujar Minato setelah mereka berhenti tertawa. Kushina mengangguk dan menekuni makanannya lagi. Mereka makan sampai kekenyangan. Sebenarnya tidak bagus, sih, sarapan berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau tahu, makanannya terlalu lezat!

"Kushina," panggil Minato setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Hm?" Kushina menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Masakanmu... enak sekali."

Kushina berhenti sejenak, lalu memicingkan matanya ke Minato. "Kau mau menjebakku dalam leluconmu? Kau ingin balas dendam yang tadi?" Kushina terkekeh. "Tidak akan bisa~"

"Tidak, aku serius. Masakanmu benar-benar enak! Aku sangat menyukainya." Minato berusaha meyakinkan Kushina.

"Aaaa... Itu karena faktor lapar, mungkin," Kushina mengelak. "Aku tidak sehebat itu, kok."

"Tidak, ini enak. Aku senang bisa merasakan masakanmu."

Kushina mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Yah... Terima kasih." Kushina nyengir, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah! Sudah jam segini. Kau mandi duluan, Minato! Itu, kamar mandinya di sana." Kushina menunjuk arah yang ditunjuknya tadi malam. "Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan handuk untukmu."

"Tidak usah-"

Terlambat, Kushina sudah masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Minato menghela napas. Handuk Kushina pasti akan ber'kasus' sama seperti bantal Kushina.

"Nih." Kushina melempar sebuah handuk pada Minato.

Minato pun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kushina," kata Minato sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. "Selamat hari baru tanpa pengawasan para _elite_." Minato tersenyum bersahabat.

Kushina membalas senyuman Minato dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Te-terima kasih."

Minato mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian, baru Kushina menyadari ketololannya.

"Bodoh!" rutuk Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini sih bukan tanpa pengawasan! Bukannya dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku?"

"Dan kenapa aku _blushing_ untuk alasan yang tidak jelas? AAAARGH!"

Mendengar suara Kushina, Minato yang sedang keramas dalam kamar mandi menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu tertawa geli.

**.:alternate reality:.**

Minato dan Kushina berjalan santai menuju gedung Hokage. Biasa, absen muka, dan kalau kau sedang sial, kau akan mendapatkan misi.

Minato mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage. Terdengar sahutan renta dari dalam, "Masuk."

Minato masuk, disusul oleh Kushina. Setelah memberikan salam hormat, mereka harap-harap cemas akan mendapat misi apa hari ini.

Hokage Ketiga mengambil sebuah berkas dari lacinya. "Kali ini, kalian berdua akan ditempatkan dalam satu tim untuk misi level S." Hiruzen menyerahkan berkas itu pada Minato. Pemuda itu langsung membaca rincian misi yang akan mereka lakukan.

Kushina mengulang, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. "_Ano_, Hokage_-sama_, apakah maksudnya... 'kami'? Aku dan..." Kushina menunjuk Minato. "... Minato? Misi level S?"

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Maaf, tapi apa ini tidak salah? Misi level S hanya untuk _jounin_, sedangkan aku masih _chuunin_." Kushina meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak, ini benar. Satu tim, dua orang, satu misi level S." Hokage mengklarifikasi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hokage_-sama_," sela Minato. "Standar anggota tim adalah 3 orang. Kenapa hanya nama kami berdua dalam berkas ini?" Minato melambaikan berkas misi tadi. "Siapa satu orang lagi?"

Hiruzen menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Ini misi khusus, makin sedikit anggotanya, misi akan semakin mudah."

"Dan aku akan mengacaukan misi ini dengan kecerobohanku," sela Kushina. "Hokage_-sama_, pilih orang lain selain aku. Aku tidak mau mengacaukan misi level setinggi ini."

Hokage Ketiga dan Minato berpandangan. "Tidak," kata Hiruzen kemudian. "Kalian harus bersama dalam misi ini."

"Kenapa?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi tak menjawab. Ia malah berkata pada Minato. "Minato, berikan berkas itu padanya, agar ia mempelajari misi yang akan kalian lakukan."

Kushina menerima berkas yang disodorkan Minato dan membacanya sekilas. Lalu ia berkomentar, "Misi kami adalah..." Ia membaca lagi tulisan yang tertera di sana. "Mengambil teratai padang pasir?" katanya dengan nada bertanya. "Di wilayah netral dekat Sunagakure?"

"Benar," jawab Hokage.

"Tapi, Hokage_-sama_, semua orang tahu teratai hanya ada di wilayah berair! Bagaimana mungkin ada teratai di padang pasir?" Kushina mempertanyakan misi yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Minato menimpali dengan dugaannya, "Apakah teratai tersebut tumbuh di oase?"

Sandaime berdeham sekali, lalu menjelaskan. "Teratai tersebut mengalami mutasi. Karena sejenis mutan, ia tidak hidup di air. Teratai ini hidup di pasir."

"Dan ada apa dengan teratai ini sehingga ditempatkan dalam misi level S?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menambahkan, "Ya, bukankah cukup dengan datang, ambil bunganya, lalu kembali ke Konoha?"

Hokage Ketiga berdiri dari kursinya –sekalian meregangkan pinggangnya yang kaku- dan berdiri memunggungi mereka, menghadap jendela dengan pemandangan Konoha yang damai. "Teratai tersebut hanya mekar 100 tahun sekali. Ekstraknya bisa menjadi penawar segala racun. Racun apapun itu, bahkan yang paling mematikan. Tentunya akan sangat berguna bagi desa."

"Juga," Hokage Ketiga berbalik, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela. "Karena khasiatnya yang hebat, semua desa mengincar teratai itu. Suna, Mizu, Oto, semuanya menginginkan teratai itu dan mengirimkan _shinobi_ terbaik mereka. Karena itu, kuharap kalian bisa mengerjakan misi ini sebaik mungkin."

"Tu-tunggu, Hokage_-sama_," Kushina menyela. "Maksudnya, kami akan bertarung dengan _shinobi_-_shinobi_ hebat dari desa lain?"

"Tidak juga," Hiruzen menjawab. "Ini semua tentang strategi dan keberuntungan. Jika kalian beruntung, kalian tidak akan menemui _shinobi_ dari desa lain. Kalaupun ada, hanya sedikit."

"Bagaimana jika kami gagal? Maksudku, aku mengacaukan misinya?" tanya Kushina, masih khawatir.

Hiruzen Sarutobi terdiam. "Kalau begitu, Konoha harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi."

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan. Minato lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sandaime.

"Kami mengerti, Hokage_-sama_," Minato mengangguk takzim.

Sandaime mengangguk. "Itu paparan ringkasnya mengenai misi kalian. Detail informasi bisa kalian dapatkan dari Perpustakaan Besar Konoha, bagian Berkas Rahasia. Sementara untuk strategi, kalian bisa berdiskusi dengan Shikaku Nara. Kalian bisa berangkat besok."

"_Hai_, Hokage_-sama_." Minato dan Kushina membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan gedung Hokage.

**.:alternate reality:.**

"Minato."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin aku tidak akan mengacaukan misi?" Kushina bertanya ragu.

Minato menghentikan langkahnya menuju gedung perpustakaan. Ia menatap heran pada Kushina. "Ada apa, Kushina? Tidak biasanya kau pesimis begini."

"Kupikir... aku tidak pantas mendapat misi ini. Maksudku, halo, aku masih _chuunin_. _Ninjutsu_ku juga tidak terlalu baik, biasa-biasa saja menurutku. Dan sekarang aku akan melakukan misi penting untuk desa, di mana mungkin saja aku akan bertarung dengan _shinobi_ hebat dari desa lain. Kau tahu, ini membuat kepercayaan diriku berkurang... sedikit..." Kushina menunjukkan telunjuk dan jempolnya yang nyaris menempel, tapi dengan wajah ragu.

Minato tertawa ringan. "Itu yang kau khawatirkan? Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kau termasuk _chuunin_ yang diperhitungkan di Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

Kini giliran Minato yang tampak heran. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku sudah mendengar dari banyak orang, andai saja kau mengambil ujian _jounin_, kau akan menjadi salah satu _kunoichi_ hebat di Konoha."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan itu. Yakinlah pada dirimu kalau kau bisa melakukannya, Kushina! Percayalah, levelmu sebenarnya sudah cukup tinggi untuk menerima misi level S."

"Tapi, Minato..." Kushina memberikan tanda agar Minato mendekat. Kushina lalu berkata pelan, "Aku _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi. Bukankah resiko bagi desa terlalu tinggi jika aku disertakan dalam misi level S? Jika aku terbunuh, maka..."

"Stop." Minato meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kushina. Kushina cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya agar mukanya tidak terlihat memerah. "Apa-apaan kau, -_ttebane_! Menyentuh bibir orang seenaknya!" gerutunya.

Minato mengabaikan gerutuan kesal Kushina. Diperhatikannya Kushina lekat-lekat. "... Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bukan Kushina Uzumaki, kan?"

"... Memangnya kalau aku bukan Kushina, siapa lagi?"

"Kushina tidak akan pesimis seperti itu. Ini pasti Kushina yang palsu. Apa kau menggunakan _Henge no Jutsu_?" Minato berkata curiga.

Kushina menjitak kesal pemuda pirang jabrik itu. "Baka! Aku Kushina, _dattebane_!" Bersungut-sungut ia berjalan lebih dulu, dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke arah perpustakaan.

Minato meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Yah, dengan begitu setidaknya kita tahu dia Kushina yang asli."

**.:alternate reality:.**

Perpustakaan Besar Konoha, bagian Berkas Rahasia.

Minato mencari-cari di mana informasi tentang teratai itu berada. Sementara Kushina, yang melihat buku saja sudah ngantuk duluan, memilih duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sana. Melihat buku dan gulungan di mana-mana membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Minato," panggil Kushina.

"Ya?" sahut Minato. Entah di balik rak buku yang mana ia berada sekarang.

"Bagaimana mungkin data teratai yang diincar semua desa ditempatkan di bagian Berkas Rahasia? Semua orang sudah tahu, mana rahasia lagi namanya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Coba tanyakan pada Hokage, aku juga ingin tahu jawabannya." Minato mucul dari balik salah satu rak, membawa beberapa buku tebal dan gulungan.

"Ini." Minato meletakkannya di atas meja. Kushina sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang beterbangan.

"Maaf," kata Minato kemudian. Lalu ia beralih pada sebuah gulungan kecil. "Ini catatan perjalanan tim sebelumnya yang ditugaskan sama seperti kita 100 tahun lalu." Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina dan membuka gulungan itu.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka gulungan itu masih awet sampai sekarang," komentar Kushina.

Minato mengangguk. "Dan lihat, di sini ada ilustrasinya," Minato berkata dengan suara pelan dan rendah. Keberadaannya yang begitu dekat dengan Kushina membuat ucapannya terdengar... _berbeda_. Lembut, pelan, dan rahasia.

"Ehm, _ano_, Minato..." Kushina menunjuk-nunjuk dengan gugup.

"Apa?"

"I-itu... Kau terlalu dekat... Kita bisa dikira macam-macam nanti..."

Belum sempat Minato bereaksi apapun, muncul segumpal asap di depan mereka. _Poof!_ Begitu asap itu menyebar, tampak orang yang sangat dikenal Minato duduk di depan mereka.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

"Selamat pagi juga," sahut Jiraiya datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kushina. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di perpustakaan? Kalian tahu, bermesraan di perpustakaan itu dilarang."

Kushina dan Minato berpandangan sejenak. "Kami nggak bermesraan," tampik Kushina.

"Kami hanya berdiskusi," tambah Minato meyakinkan.

"Yah, setahuku wanita dan pria selalu berdiskusi dalam posisi berhadapan, kecuali mereka punya hubungan khusus." Jiraiya memicingkan mata dengan curiga ke arah Minato. Yang dilirik mengerti maksud gurunya, tapi berlagak tidak tahu.

"Dua puluh empat jam dengan Kushina, eh?"

"Hah?" Minato dan Kushina menyahut dengan bodohnya.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi tadi malam~" Jiraiya mulai menunjukkan gelagat mesumnya. "Ayo, beritahu aku~"

Minato berdeham sekali. "Tadi malam..."

"Ya?"

"... Kami tidur."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Kushina tidur di kamar, aku tidur di sofa."

"... Nyeh?"

Jiraiya skeptis.

"Itu saja? Kalian tidak ehm, melakukan..."

"Astaga, Jiraiya-_sensei_!" Kushina mengerang. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu? _Please_, kami sedang mempelajari target!"

"Baikah, baiklah." Jiraiya kembali dalam mode seriusnya. "Siapa target kalian?"

Minato menunjuk gambar teratai di depannya. "Ini."

Jiraiya mencermati gambar tersebut. "... Mengambil..." Jiraiya menunjuk ragu, suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. "... Ini?"

"Ya. Kenapa, _Sensei_?"

"Dan timnya hanya... kalian... berdua?"

Kali ini Kushina yang menjawab. "Uh-huh. Kenapa, _Sensei_?"

"Gagal. Misinya pasti gagal."

Minato dan Kushina pias. "Kenapa!" seru mereka.

"_Sensei_, katakan, kenapa bisa gagal?" desak Minato. "Apa yang salah?"

Jiraiya hening sejenak, lalu menunjuk Kushina. "... Dia."

"Eh? Aku?" Kushina menunjuk dirinya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Misi ini gila. Selain _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi, kau juga masih _chuunin_. Tapi malah ditempatkan dalam misi level S dengan hanya seorang partner. Bisa jadi misi desa lain mengincar teratai berubah menjadi mengincar Kyuubi. Dan dia," Jiraiya menunjuk Minato. "... mana bisa melindungimu dan melakukan misinya sekaligus?" Tatapan matanya beralih pada Kushina.

Kushina salah tingkah. "Yah, err... Aku memang masih _chuunin_, tapi Minato bilang seandainya aku mengambil ujian _jounin_, aku pantas kok jadi _jounin_." Kushina membela diri.

"'_Seandainya'_, kan? Berarti bisa ya, bisa tidak."

"_Sensei_!" tegur Minato. "Kushina tidak selemah yang kau kira, dia kuat, dia hebat!"

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Bukankah dia sendiri pernah bilang, dia tidak begitu bagus dalam _ninjutsu_? Dengan apa dia akan menyerang?_ Kunai _dan _shuriken _saja tidak cukup."

"_Sensei_!" Suara Minato semakin menyiratkan rasa tidak suka. "Berhenti bicara begitu. _Ninjutsu_ Kushina memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup efektif!"

Kushina tertunduk. Ia jadi topik pembicaraan kali ini, dan bukan dalam hal yang bagus. "Jiraiya-_sensei_ benar, Minato," ucapnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya akan mengacaukan misi saja."

Minato menoleh pada Kushina dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara Jiraiya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada seolah mengatakan tuh-kan-aku-benar.

Kushina berdiri dari kursi, membuat Minato semakin bertanya-tanya. "Cari partner lain saja." Gadis berambut merah itu beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan. Minato tak bisa mengejarnya karena ditahan Jiriaya.

Setelah Kushina menghilang dari pandangan, Jiraiya berkata pada Minato. "Minato, yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu adalah; Kau tidak mungkin bisa menjaga Kushina dan mengerjakan misi-misimu sekaligus. Ingat, kau sudah _jounin_. Misimu lebih sulit daripada Kushina. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan 'mengawasi Kushina 24 jam non-stop'? Kau tidak mungkin membawanya terus dalam misi-misimu. Konsentrasimu akan terbelah menjadi dua, antara menjaganya dari pihak-pihak yang mengincar Kyuubi, juga kau harus tetap fokus menyukseskan misi."

"_Sensei_..."

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Kushina, dia aman di bawah pengawasan _jounin_ _elite_ dan anggota ANBU."

Sungguh, Minato benar-benar ingin mengatakan kemungkinan Madara Uchiha datang mengincar Kyuubi, agar Jiraiya mengerti betapa ia mencemaskan Kushina. Tapi informasi yang mengancam keamanan desa, siapa yang berani menjamin Jiraiya tidak akan mengatakannya pada Hokage?

Jiraiya beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Minato. Menjaga _jinchuuriki_ itu tidak mudah." Jiraiya berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam di meja perpustakaan.

"_Sensei_."

Suara Minato membuat Jiraiya membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya muridnya berkata dengan yakin.

"Aku pasti bisa melakukan keduanya. Aku akan tetap melindungi Kushina, dan tetap melakukan misi-misiku."

Jiraiya tercengang, lalu kembali menguasai dirinya. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia kembali berjalan.

"Satu lagi, _Sensei_."

Jiraiya membalikkan badannya lagi. Kali ini, penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku melindungi Kushina, bukan sekedar menjaga _jinchuuriki_."

Jiraiya tersenyum aneh. "Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Minato terdiam. "Karena... dia..."

"... Adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga. Mungkin."

Jiraiya menggeleng. "Bukan 'mungkin'. Menurutku, Kushina memang sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu." Si Pria Katak melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang termenung memikirkan kata-kata Jiraiya tadi.

"Apa benar yang Jiraiya-_sensei_ bilang tadi?" Minato merenung memikirkan jawabannya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang. Aku harus menyusul Kushina segera." Dalam secepat kilat, Minato menghilang dari tempat terakhir ia terlihat.

**.:alternate reality:.**

Ketika Minato sampai di rumah Kushina, gadis itu sedang duduk di lantai balkon apartemennya, memeluk lututnya sedemikian rupa. Mata violetnya menerawang langit, entah ke mana. Tanpa banyak bicara, Minato ikut duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati gradasi sore menuju malam.

"Hei," Minato berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei," balas Kushina. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Mengambil beberapa pakaian di rumahku." Minato melirik tas besar di atas meja ruang tengah dekat balkon.

"Oh."

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata Jiraiya-_sensei_?"

Kushina membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Mm-hm."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Percayalah padaku, kemampuanmu sudah hampir menyamai seorang _jounin_," ujar Minato lagi. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh bahu Kushina, tapi Kushina menepisnya.

"Jangan coba-coba menghiburku. Bukan hanya itu yang kukhawatirkan."

Minato merubah posisi duduknya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kushina lebih jelas. "Jadi, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Kushina diam.

"Kushina... Shina_-chan_?"

Kushina mendesis. Telunjuknya mengacung ke muka Minato. "Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Dengan nama itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Minato tertawa hangat. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Kushina dari hadapannya. "Beritahu aku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pesimis? Biasanya kau selalu semangat menerima misi, apalagi dengan level-level tinggi."

"Itu dulu. Sebelum tiga hari lalu. Sebelum aku menyadari aku diincar Madara Uchiha. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu dengannya di sana? Di padang pasir sialan tempat mutan itu? Astaga, siapa sih yang membuat mutan tidak jelas begitu?" Kushina menggerutu.

Minato diam sejenak. "... Aku tahu sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Kau takut."

"Yaaah..." Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu iris _sapphire _Minato. "... Sebelumnya, sih, tidak."

"Berarti sekarang ya."

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu mengakuinya, kok." Minato menyandarkan diri di dinding balkon. "Kau sudah mengakuinya secara tidak langsung."

"Tidak," bantah Kushina.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mau berdebat. Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kushina beringsut ke arah Minato, ikut duduk menyandar ke dinding. Pandangannya menerawang. "Banyak hal. Misi, teratai mutan sialan, Jiraiya-_sensei,_ Kyuubi dan Madara..." suara Kushina makin lama makin mengecil.

Minato menoleh. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan melindungimu?"

"Memang, tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan sanggup menjagaku?" tanya Kushina retoris. "Tidak mungkin sepanjang hidupmu kau menjagaku terus, kan?"

Minato terdiam. "Sampai... selama kau menginginkannya. Selama kau ingin aku menjagamu," katanya pelan.

Kushina tersentak, duduknya menegak. "Sebentar, tunggu dulu." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Minato. "Kau membuatnya terdengar berbeda. Kau yang ingin menggantikan posisi ANBU pengawas itu, bukan aku yang memintamu menggantikan mereka."

"Tapi kau lebih suka jika aku yang menjagamu, 'kan?"

"Mengawasiku, maksudnya?" Kushina mengoreksi.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Yah, keduanya. Menjagamu, mengawasimu, juga melindungimu. Itu tugasku sekarang."

"Minato, kau tidak bisa mengawasiku sambil terus mengerjakan misi-misimu yang lain."

"Aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa dan harus bisa." Minato berkata dengan yakin. "Percayalah padaku, Kushina. Aku akan melindungimu dari ancaman Madara. Kau itu _kunoichi_ yang hebat. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Jiraiya-_sensei_? _Sensei_ bisa jadi benar tentang diriku. Aku _jinchuuriki_, masih _chuunin_. Aku diincar semua desa, dan sekarang aku juga diincar semacam _shinobi_ psikopat; Madara Uchiha. Aku lemah, bisanya hanya minta perlindungan. Aku membenci diriku sendiri sekarang."

Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan tangannya yang hangat dan menatap gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Berhenti merendahkan dirimu. Yang menilai bagaimana dirimu bukan kau, tapi orang lain. Aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu dan kau pun tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong. Kau kuat, Kushina. Kau bisa. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Minato terdiam.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya." Kushina berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya sedikit. "Kau bukan Hokage yang dipercaya seluruh desa, Minato." Kushina berjalan meninggalkan Minato. Namun suara Minato menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi Hokage. Karena itu, kau harus mempercayaiku."

Kushina menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kau bisa, Minato? Menjadi Hokage itu tidak mudah. Itu tugas yang sangat berat."

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Minato berdiri dengan satu gerakan cepat dan menatap Kushina yakin. "Akan kubuktikan padamu. Aku akan jadi Hokage yang dihormati dan dipercaya semua orang."

Kushina melengos. "Buktikan. Aku akan menikah denganmu kalau kau benar menjadi Hokage."

"Dan kenapa kau begitu percaya diri, eh?"

"Karena aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi, jadi aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." Kushina memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri di balkon.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa jadi Hokage! Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan menikahimu!" seru Minato kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari ketololannya. "Tunggu, kenapa aku mau menikah dengannya?"

"Bodoh! Aku tertipu jebakannya lagi! AAAARGH!"

Mendengar Minato, Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan tertawa geli. "Satu sama. Haha."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Halo *dadah dadah gaje* Entah kenapa saya suka banget chapter ini. Santai dan kekeh wkwkwk.

**[Login, cek PM] Can Rez'Alv : Hahaha, kalo menurutku sih itu karena Minato nggak waspada penuh kalo sama Kushina kayak dia waspada tiap sama musuh yg mungkin menyergap #eaaa Romancenya udah mulai, kan? *wink wink* **

**Hany chan DHA E3 GK login: Updated! Rnr lagi? :) **

**seseorang pengagum MinaKushi:Maaf, maaf lama update... Jangan bunuh saya wahai reviewer T^T~ Ini updated, rnr lagi? :) **

**EnlightenedObtain: Udah ketemu nih judulnya! *confetti* Aku usahain nggak DC, karena plot dasar sampe endingnya aku udah dapat. Rnr lagi?  
><strong>

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternate Reality**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, maybe?

Pairing: MinaKushi

**Chapter 5**

Kushina melirik jam di dinding. Lalu melirik Minato yang duduk diam di sofa setelah makan malam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melirik jam lagi. Lalu Kushina mengerang, "Minato, mau sampai kapan kau duduk diam di situ, _dattebane_!"

"Sebentar. Aku sedang mencerna makanan," sahut Minato pelan.

"Mana ada orang duduk diam untuk mencerna makanan?" balas Kushina.

"Yah, aku sedang melakukannya sekarang."

"Kupikir kau sedang mempelajari misi kita besok." Kushina mengarahkan pandangan ke sebuah gulungan yang terbuka lebar di meja ruang tengah. Itu gulungan yang Minato pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Sebelumnya itu memang rencanaku. Tapi aku benar-benar kekenyangan." Pandangan Minato beralih pada Kushina dengan tatapan menyalahkan. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh masak makanan yang terlalu enak seperti hari ini."

"... Apa itu pujian, atau perintah?"

Minato berpikir sejenak. "Keduanya, kurasa."

"Sudahlah, gulung kembali gulungan itu. Besok pagi kita menemui Shikaku_-san_ untuk strateginya." Kushina bergerak memasuki kamarnya, namun Minato mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, Kushina, kukira kau mau mengundurkan diri dari misi?"

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu dan menjawab dengan heran. "Tidak, aku tetap ikut besok. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tapi, tadi..." Minato menghentikan kalimatnya. "... Lupakan."

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi aku sadar, aku harus berani mencoba dan menjawab tantangan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu apa pun itu menghalangi tekadku..." Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "Uh, yang kubilang tadi aneh, ya?" Kushina menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Tidak. Bagus sekali malah," sahut Minato. "Kalimatmu akan kujadikan _quote_ favoritku." Minato tersenyum tipis.

Kushina mengerjapkan mata, mukanya sedikit memerah. "O-oke, terserahmu saja. _Oyasuminasai_." Kushina masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"He-hei! Kau mau tidur sekarang? Secepat ini?" cegat Minato sebelum Kushina menutup pintunya.

Kushina menghela napas datar. "Tentu saja tidak, _dattebane_... Tidak baik langsung tidur setelah makan malam, kau tahu? Aku mau mempersiapkan yang akan dibawa besok, baru tidur. Sebaiknya kau juga siap-siap, Minato."

Minato menjentikkan jari tanda setuju. "Ide bagus. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau kau tidak mengingatkan."

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Minato," Kushina mengingatkan. "Besok akan menjadi misi satu hari yang melelahkan."

"Yeah."

Kushina tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam. _Oyasuminasai._"

"E-eh, iya. Kau juga, _oyasuminasai_..." Entah kenapa Minato jadi salah tingkah begini.

"Dia bilang _oyasumi_..." kata Minato pelan pada dirinya sendiri setelah Kushina menutup pintu kamar. "Meskipun rasanya agak aneh, itu cukup menyenangkan."

Minato mengangkat bahu, memilih tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu lagi. Lelaki itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi 'mencerna makanan'nya dan mulai mempelajari misi, memikirkan taktik terbaik dari _Konoha no Kiroi Senko, _atau bisa juga disebut; _Konoha Yellow Flash_.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, sesuai rencana, mereka pergi menemui Shikaku Nara di rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan situasi, posisi, dan aliansi Minato-Kushina yang cukup membuatnya terkejut, Shikaku mengeluarkan papan catur <em>shogi<em>. Tanpa banyak bicara Minato dan Shikaku bertanding catur jepang itu.

Sebenarnya sejak awal permainan, Kushina sudah ingin mengeluarkan protes seperti, "Astaga Shikaku_-san_! Kami sedang terburu-buru sekarang, ini bukan saatnya mengajak Minato main _shogi_!" Tapi ia menahan kalimat itu di mulutnya. Mungkin dengan bermain _shogi_ Shikaku akan lebih mudah memikirkan strategi terbaik misi ini, jadi ia hanya duduk diam di belakang Minato.

"Memperhitungkan jarak dan lokasi..." Shikaku menggerakkan salah satu bidaknya. "Kalian pergi siang ini, jadi kalian akan tiba pada malam hari."

"Kenapa harus malam hari?" Kushina refleks bertanya. Ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, bersamaan dengan Minato yang menoleh ke belakang dan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Kushina diam. Kushina buru-buru mengangguk.

"Tidak apa," ujar Shikaku melihat respon Minato dan Kushina tadi. "Kushina_-san_, duduklah di sebelah Minato agar kau juga bisa ikut berdiskusi. Duduk di belakang Minato membuat kau terlihat seperti hambanya."

"O-oke." Kushina beringsut maju dan duduk di sisi kanan Minato.

"Santai saja, tidak usah kaku." Shikaku berkata melihat Kushina yang diam saja memerhatikan bidak-bidak _shogi_ dimainkan. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Pergi siang ini, tiba malam hari." Minato berkata pelan sambil menggerakkan bidak di ujung kanan.

"Ah, ya." Shikaku terbatuk kecil. "Itu untuk menghindari bertemu _shinobi_ lain. Kalian pasti menyadari kebanyakan misi dilakukan di siang hari, tak terkecuali misi-misi level S."

"Ya."

"Tahu kenapa?" tanya Shikaku lagi. Matanya masih mengarah ke papan _shogi_.

Kali ini, Kushina menjawab, "Karena malam hari gelap. Pencarian target pada malam hari di wilayah luas tentu menyulitkan."

"Benar. Manusia tak akan bekerja jika situasinya tak menguntungkan. Dalam hal ini; kegelapan." Shikaku mengusap-usap dagunya, lalu memilih salah satu bidak untuk mengincar 'raja' Minato. "Tapi malam ini tidak terlalu gelap, karena mulai hari ini bulan akan memasuki fase purnama. Padang pasir akan cukup penerangan walau tak seterang siang hari."

"Aku mengerti." Minato memindahkan salah satu pion untuk melindungi 'raja'nya. "Rute mana yang akan kami ambil?"

"Rute terdekat yang kalian tahu. Sebenarnya akan lebih cepat kalau kalian memanfaatkan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ Minato, tapi sejauh informasi yang kudapat, Minato tidak bisa membawa orang lain dalam jurus teleportasinya. Jadi kalian harus bergerak sesecepat mungkin."

"Hmm..." Minato tidak mau berkomentar soal _hiraishin_nya. Ia memilih bungkam soal itu.

"Kalau begitu, sayang sekali," kata Kushina kecewa. "Kalau _hiraishin_ Minato bisa membawaku juga, kita bisa pergi, cari, ambil, pulang dalam waktu singkat."

Minato pura-pura tidak mendengarkan, namun ujung matanya melirik ke arah Kushina. "Kau mau pergi dengan _hiraishin_ku?"

"Jika itu lebih cepat, kenapa tidak?" tukas Kushina. "Hei, hei, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membawa orang lain dalam jurus teleportasimu?"

Minato menggumam tidak jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Shikaku kemudian. Matanya masih fokus ke papan _shogi_. Sedikit lagi, ia akan berhasil men-skak-kan Minato. "Hati-hati dengan _shinobi_ Sunagakure. Karena secara posisi, mereka lebih dekat dengan wilayah netral itu. Mau pergi pagi, siang, bahkan malam, mereka akan lebih cepat sampai dan memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk menyisir lokasi target –skakmat."

"Eh?" Minato memerhatikan pionnya yang tinggal sedikit. Ternyata ia kalah kali ini. "Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai main _shogi_." Minato nyengir ke Kushina. Kushina membalasnya dengan sedikit senyum menghibur.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Shikaku_-san_." Minato berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, diikuti Kushina. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang."

Shikaku mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali karena sudah menemani main _shogi_. Kau lawan yang tangguh, Minato."

Minato membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sebuah _ojigi_ kecil. Sesaat sebelum mereka keluar, Shikaku mengatakan sesuatu yang sempat ia lewatkan.

"Pernah mendengar nama _nuke-nin_ dari Suna; _Master Kugutsu_ Sasori?"

Kushina dan Minato membalikkan badan penasaran.

"Dia melengkapi setiap _kugutsu_nya dengan racun mematikan. Menurut kabar, dia juga mengincar teratai itu. Waspadalah, _shinobi_-_shinobi_ yang akan kalian temui adalah yang terbaik, bukan ninja biasa."

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan. Kushina dengan tatapan cemasnya, dan Minato dengan pandangannya yang serius.

"... Kami mengerti," kata Minato, mengakhiri pembicaraan pagi itu.

* * *

><p>Tidak butuh banyak waktu mempersiapkan kepergian mereka hari ini. Kushina dan Minato segera pulang untuk mengambil tas yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya. Setelah semuanya beres, Minato memasang <em>kekkai<em> di apartemen Kushina, kau tahu, untuk berjaga-jaga. Posisinya sebagai pengawas Kushina mengharuskannya selalu memasang _kekkai_ di rumah gadis itu.

"Sudah?"

Kushina mengangguk.

Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah berharap melihat Minato nyengir ataupun sekedar tertawa. Begitu misi dimulai, ia adalah salah satu _shinobi_ terbaik Konoha.

* * *

><p>Segalanya lancar dalam perjalanan. Tapi mereka tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan. Ninja –terutama yang sedang melakukan misi- harus selalu siaga.<p>

Minato dan Kushina berhenti di beberapa titik sejenak, mengatur napas dan mengumpulkan tenaga, lalu bergerak lagi. Mereka tidak banyak bicara dalam perjalanan, hingga mereka sampai di wilayah berpasir ketika bulan belum begitu tinggi.

"Sudah wilayah netral?" tanya Kushina sambil melihat ke kiri ke kanan, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan ninja selain mereka. Negatif.

Minato memicingkan matanya ke depan. "Belum. Lima kilometer lagi. Jangan lengah, Kushina."

"Baik."

Kali ini, mereka berjalan kaki. Mereka tidak ingin terlihat mencolok dengan berlari kencang di gurun sunyi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato menghentikan langkahnya. Kushina ikut-ikutan berhenti. Pikirannya bermain cepat menerka alasan Minato berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah sampai di lokasi target, kan?" tebaknya.

Minato mengangguk. "Sekarang cari bunganya. Kau bisa menggunakan _bunshin_ untuk mempercepat pencarian."

Kushina membentuk segel tangan dan _poof!_ Muncul lima _bunshin_ Kushina di belakangnya. Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lima _bunshin_ pun berjejer di sampingnya.

"Berpencar. Kushina yang asli jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

_Bunshin-bunshin_ Kushina segera melesat pergi. _Bunshin_ Minato berpencar ke arah berlawanan. Mereka bergerak dengan cekatan.

Bulan bersinar dengan riangnya di atas sana. Mungkin ini sudah mendekati tengah malam, namun mereka masih juga belum menemukan teratainya. Minato dan Kushina terus mencari.

"Seharusnya kau membawa seorang Hyuuga, Minato. _Byakugan_ mereka akan sangat membantu," kata Kushina di sela-sela deru angin yang menerpa telinganya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Hokage tidak menyetujui perubahan anggota tim. Ia ingin kita yang melakukannya," jawab Minato pelan.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa..." Tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan bunyi "pik" di benaknya. "Minato, aku –maksudku _bunshin_ku- menemukannya!" Kushina segera membentuk sebuah segel tangan untuk menghilangkan seluruh _bunshin_nya. "Arah pukul 2, tidak jauh dari sini."

Minato mengangguk dan juga menghilangkan seluruh _bunshin_nya. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Kushina berlari lebih dulu, menunjukkan arah di mana _bunshin_nya menemukan target mereka. Minato mengikuti di belakangnya, memperhatikan bagaimana cara Kushina berlari, serta bagaimana rambut merahnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Rambut Kushina selalu indah. Sejak kecil ia tahu itu dan Kushina pun tahu ia mengagumi rambutnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada saat ia menyelamatkan Kushina yang diculik ninja Kumogakure.

Kushina berhenti mendadak, hingga debu pasir beterbangan di kakinya. Ia terpaku di sana, mata violetnya memperhatikan sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Teratai mutan yag menjadi target mereka.

"... Indah," gumamnya pelan. Awalnya ia mengira karena mengalami mutasi, teratai ini akan jelek dan berbau aneh. Ternyata tidak juga.

Minato mengikuti arah pandangan Kushina. Teratai itu memang agak janggal, tumbuh sempurna di atas pasir. Warnanya ungu gelap dan sedikit bercahaya. Jika bukan karena mengalami mutasi, mustahil ada teratai yang berkilau seperti itu.

"Kau hebat, Kushina," ujar Minato sambil berjongkok, mengamati sekilas bunga itu. "Keluarkan wadah kacanya. Aku akan mencabut bunga ini."

Kushina buru-buru mengaduk ranselnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang diminta Minato. "Ini."

Minato menerima wadah yang diberikan Kushina, lalu tangannya bergerak ke arah teratai itu untuk mencabutnya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh bunganya, terdengar suara lelaki tak jauh di hadapannya. Minato dan Kushina refleks mengangkat kepala mereka.

"_Shinobi_ Konoha?" tanya lelaki itu, sedikit meremehkan. Nada suaranya mengesankan ia penuh wibawa dan berkelas.

Lelaki itu berdiri terpaut sejumlah jarak dari mereka, namun Minato masih bisa mengamatinya. Kulit pucat, rambut panjang dan mata seperti ular.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Minato segera berdiri. Tangannya terulur ke samping, melindungi Kushina di belakangnya.

Lelaki seperti ular itu menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. "Aku, Orochimaru." Lalu lelaki dengan pupil kuning itu menunjuk teratai dekat kaki Minato. "... Dan aku, menginginkan bunga itu. Jadi enyahlah."

Minato menggertakkan gigi. Ia tahu siapa orang ini; Orochimaru, _Sannin_ Ular _nuke-nin_ dari Konoha. Kabar yang ia dengar adalah orang ini memanipulasi DNA manusia, bereksperimen untuk membuat manusia-manusia dengan kemampuan hebat hasil rekayasa gen. Ia menjadikan orang-orang tak bersalah sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Dan karena pikirannya yang terlalu gila dan ambisius, ia tak diterima lagi di Konoha.

"Tidak!" Kushina menolak dengan suara lantangnya. "Teratai ini milik kami, milik Konoha, _dattebane_!"

Orochimaru melihat sekilas perempuan di belakang Minato. "Dan apa yang kita dapat di sini... Hm, _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi..." Si Pria Ular menyeringai. "Sepertinya rencanaku mengambil bunga ini akan segera berubah. Ada yang lebih menarik untuk diburu di sini." Orochimaru melihat ke arah Kushina.

Kushina tersentak. Minato semakin merapatkan perlindungannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau akan menjadi percobaanku selanjutnya." Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya," desis Minato. "Tidak sedikitpun."

"Wah, wah. Ada ksatria pemberani di sini." Orochimaru tertawa mengejek. "Kita lihat apa kemampuannya sebanding dengan kata-katanya."

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan kehadiran seorang lain. Seorang ninja, dan tampaknya bukan orang sembarangan. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang dari arah barat. Rambutnya merah dan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya yang sedikit _kawaii _–imut-mungkin membuat orang meremehkannya. Tapi ia mengenakan jubah awan merah –Akatsuki. Berarti ia adalah salah satu ninja pelarian terhebat di seluruh dunia.

Orang itu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju mereka. Setiap langkahnya membuat Minato dan Kushina menahan napas. Ketika sudah sampai di dekat mereka, orang itu diam dan mengamati mereka satu per satu.

"Apa aku terlambat mengikuti pestanya?" Terdengar suara laki-laki dewasa di balik wajah imut orang itu. Arah pandangannya lalu beralih ke Sang _Sannin_ Ular. "Aku sudah mengira akan bertemu denganmu, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru terkekeh sedikit. "Oh, benarkah? Aku justru tidak menyangka kau juga mengincar teratai ini..." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "... Sasori. Bagaimana kabar penggantiku di Akatsuki, si pirang itu?"

Sasori menjawab dingin. "Namanya Deidara. Biasa saja." Lalu matanya mengarah ke Minato dan Kushina. Ia bertanya dengan suara datar, "Konoha juga menginginkan teratai itu, seperti Orochimaru?"

Minato dan Kushina tak bergeming.

Orochimaru angkat suara. "Aku tidak mengincar bunga aneh itu lagi," Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Ada yang lebih menarik untuk diburu di sini." Orochimaru menyeringai ke arah Kushina.

Tubuh Kushina menegang. Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina, berusaha menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir," bisik Minato pelan, tepat di telinga Kushina. "Aku akan melindungimu. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindungimu."

Sasori menatap malas ke arah Kushina. "_Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi, eh?" tanyanya. "Masa bodoh. Aku cuma ingin tanaman ini."

"Kalau aku..." Orochimaru menyambung. "Aku menginginkan dia, Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi kalau bisa sekalian mendapatkan bunga ini, kenapa tidak?" Orochimaru mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

Sasori melihat ke arah Orochimaru, lalu Minato dan Kushina. Masih dengan tatapan datar yang cenderung malas. "Jadi..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Bisa kita mulai pestanya?"

Kushina dan Minato berpandangan, dan mengangguk sekali. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi _by one battle_.

Dan lawan mereka, adalah dua ninja pelarian hebat dari Konoha dan Suna.

Apa mereka bisa menang?

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entahlah. Salah-salah ia bisa berubah jadi Kyuubi ekor lima dan mengamuk di sini. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kita pasti memenangkan pertarungan ini," ujar Minato pelan. Jelas, hanya ditujukan untuk Kushina. "Aku juga akan melindungimu dan kita akan menyukseskan misi."

Untuk sesaat, Kushina hening. Lalu ia menoleh pada Minato. "Kenapa?" lirihnya.

Minato menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia sedang bersiap untuk menyerang. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kunai. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu." Ia menatap Kushina lekat-lekat. "Dan aku tidak pernah ingkar janji."

Kushina diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih." Ia juga mengeluarkan kunainya. "Ayo, kita mulai."

Minato tersenyum tipis –tipis sekali, hingga Kushina nyaris tak melihatnya- dan mengangguk. "Silahkan menyerang duluan, _Habanero_."

"Ck." Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Kupastikan kau menerima akibatnya sudah menyebutku _Habanero_ setelah kita selesai dengan misi ini."

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, tidak masalah."

**TBC**

**A/N: Hai *krik krik* Cuma mau curcol aja, kok yang review sedikit ya? :\ Sedih juga sih, tapi berhubung aku suka MinaKushi aku lanjutin aja nih fic XD  
><strong>

**Ayo dong revieeew... T^T  
><strong>

**[Login, cek PM] Guest: gpp kok! ^^  
><strong>

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alternate Reality**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, maybe?

Pairing: MinaKushi

**Warning: RUSH STORY! OAO  
><strong>  
>Chapter 6<p>

.

.

Kedua belah pihak bersikap waspada. Minato dan Kushina, berhadapan dengan Orochimaru dan Sasori. Teratai yang menjadi rebutan itu mekar pasrah di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dari kata-kata musuh sebelumnya, bisa dipastikan bahwa Orochimaru lebih memilih untuk mengincar Kushina, sementara Sasori mengincar teratai itu. Tanpa harus bicara, hanya melalui pandangan mata, Minato dan Kushina sudah menyepakati lawan mereka masing-masing; Minato akan menahan Orochimaru, sementara Kushina akan berusaha merebut teratai itu dari atensi Sasori.

_Kedengarannya mudah, tapi situasi tak sebagus itu, _desah Kushina dalam hati. Bagaimanapun, ia khawatir juga karena harus berhadapan dengan ninja pelarian.

Mereka saling menunggu siapa yang akan menyerang duluan. Biasanya, pihak yang menyerang lebih dulu berarti membiarkan lawan membaca gaya serangannya. Dan seringkali hal itu justru tidak menguntungkan.

Adalah Sasori, yang sedari tadi melirik teratai tersebut untuk mencari celah. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah teratai. Kushina yang sejak awal memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasori langsung mengikutinya. Orochimaru segera berniat mengikuti Kushina, namun sebuah _kunai_ tertancap di depannya sebelum ia bergerak.

_Kunai_ itu bermata tiga, tidak seperti _kunai_ lainnya, mungkin sebuah _kunai_ istimewa. Lalu, Minato merogoh _shuriken_ dari kantung kecilnya dan melemparnya ke arah Orochimaru. "_Shuriken_ _kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Seketika _shuriken_-_shuriken_ tersebut mengganda berkali lipat dan menyerang Orochimaru bertubi-tubi. Seperti yang Minato duga, manusia ular itu dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Salah satu _shuriken_ nyaris melukai sang _Sannin_, tapi bagian tubuhnya dapat meleleh dan tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Gerakan Minato yang terlampau cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat Orochimaru kehilangan fokusnya akan Kushina sekaligus Minato.

_Sialan, _batin Orochimaru. Dengan sebuah padang pasir yang luas sebagai arena tempur mereka, tidak ada tempat bersembunyi yang memungkinkan kecuali bukit pasir dan jurang-jurang kecil. Ia bergerak mundur untuk menghindari _shuriken_-_shuriken_ Minato, dan untungnya ia sempat berhenti untuk melihat jurang kecil di belakangnya.

"Perhatikan musuhmu, Orochimaru-_sama_."

Dengan bantuan _kunai_ istimewa tadi, dengan mudah ia berteleportasi di depan Orochimaru secepat kilat dan menendang Orochimaru tepat di wajahnya. Memang Orochimaru dapat menahan serangan tersebut, dan Minato mendesis kesal.

_Poof_. Orochimaru telah berubah menjadi sebatang pohon.

"Lumayan juga kau, Namikaze," ujar Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Minato. Ia bisa saja menghindar dari serangan Minato dengan kaki ularnya. Namun ia masih sempat berpikir dengan waras, padang pasir tentu akan memperlambat gerakannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kushina yang sedang fokus akan pertarungannya sendiri dengan Sasori.

Kushina menggenggam _kunai_nya dengan erat. Rencana utamanya adalah mendahului Sasori untuk mendapatkan teratai mutan, lalu segera kabur dengan Minato. Entahlah, Kushina juga tidak begitu yakin dengan rencana melarikan diri ini. Kushina lebih memilih memercayai Minato untuk urusan kabur-mengabur.

Sasori mengeluarkan _kugutsu_nya dan menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Benang cakra yang tersambung dari ujung jarinya ke _kugutsu_ itu membuat _kugutsu_ tersebut mulai bergerak perlahan dan Kushina fokus dengan setiap gerakan yang ia buat. "Sepertinya ... aku harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu."

Kushina memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak akan bermain mudah denganmu _-ttebane_!" teriaknya.

Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja."

_Kugutsu_ itu mendekati Kushina dengan cepat. Kushina melihat sekeliling dan kembali fokus pada _kugutsu_ berwajah abstrak tersebut.

_'Apa yang akan kugutsu itu lakukan? Mengeluarkan gas beracun? Senjata tajam? Kertas peledak, barangkali?'_ batinnya.

Akhirnya _kugutsu_ tersebut mengeluarkan pedang panjang berbentuk sabit. Sedikit menyeringai, Kushina menghindar beberapa sabitan dan meloncat tinggi, lalu meniru Minato dengan melemparkan ratusan _shuriken _bayangan. Sasori segera menghindar dan menangkis _shuriken_ tersebut dengan kugutsunya. Sasori tersenyum sedikit, sarat meremehkan.

"... Jadi seorang _kunoichi_ sepertimu hanya bisa berpikir strategi seperti itu? Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu menganggapmu hebat."

_Kugutsu_ itu membuka mulutnya lebar, membuat Kushina sedikit terheran. Kushina terkejut saat _kugutsu_ tersebut mengeluarkan _kunai_ tipis secara tiba-tiba. Dengan bentuk tipis itu, tentu saja _kunai_ itu dapat bergerak lebih cepat daripada _kunai_ biasa, menancap ke lengan kanan Kushina yang sontak berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaakh!"

Mendengar teriakan Kushina, Minato menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dengan wajah panik. "Kushi–"

Seketika, Orochimaru melempar pedang yang untungnya dapat ditangkis dengan cepat oleh Minato, walau pipinya sedikit tergores dan meneteskan sedikit darahnya. Orochimaru menyeringai tipis.

"Perhatikan musuhmu, _Yellow Flash_," kata Orochimaru, membalikkan kata-kata Minato sebelumnya.

Minato mendecih dan menghapus darah di pipinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Kushina. Ia mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya dan memikirkan nasib Kushina bersama Sasori. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Orochimaru mendekat dan berusaha mencekiknya. Setengah sadar, ia menghindar dengan jurus teleportasinya ke daerah lain dan tersungkur. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan kembali pada posisi siaga.

Orochimaru tak dapat menahan tawa remehnya. "Apa akhirnya kau kehilangan fokusmu? Mungkin lain kali, aku harus berterimakasih kepada _puppet master_ itu ..."

Sementara itu, Kushina mencabut _kunai_ dari lengannya. Ia meringis pelan dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Kushina menatap Sasori dengan kesal, yang kini bertambah kesal karena disambut dengan tatapan datar dan senyum tipis darinya.

"Kau sama saja seperti _kunoichi_ yang lain. Lemah."

Kushina menggertakkan giginya dan berdiri, seketika melupakan darah di lengannya. "Aku tidak lemah, itu tadi hanya pemanasan _dattebane_!" teriaknya kesal. Ah, ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, bahkan saat berhadapan dengan musuh sekalipun.

Kushina berlari ke arah Sasori. Sasori tak tinggal diam, ia mengarahkan _kugutsu_nya untuk maju. Mulut _kugutsu_ itu menganga, dan sejumlah _shuriken_ tajam meluncur cepat. Dengan tangkas Kushina menangkis serangan itu dan menyerang balik.

Mungkin jika ia mengecoh Sasori, ia bisa menyerang pengguna boneka itu walau hanya segores luka. Ia tidak sehebat Minato dan ia bukanlah _Konoha Yellow Flash_, tetapi setidaknya, ia dapat bertahan dalam pertarungan ini walau hanya beberapa menit, 'kan?

Sasori dapat merasakan bahwa _kunoichi_ di depannya ini sedang bertindak cepat. Ia menyadari Kushina merubah cara bertempurnya. Maka dari itu, ia hanya diam. Dia akan bermain dalam permainan Kushina dan menurunkan kesigapannya. Ia akan memberikan _point_ sebentar untuk Kushina.

Di pihak lain, Orochimaru berjalan mengitari Minato, dan Minato sebaliknya.

"Ah, Minato. Harusnya kau berpikir dua kali dalam misi ini."

Minato tak menyahut. Hanya memandang Orochimaru dingin dan tajam.

"Untuk mengambil teratai dan menjaga seorang _jinchuuriki_ secara bersamaan tentu tidak mudah. Ambil saranku. Lebih baik kau batalkan misi ini dan kembali bersama _jinchuuriki_ tersebut atau pulang bersama teratai tanpa _jinchuuriki_ itu," ujarnya sembari tersenyum licik.

Minato menatap tajam Orochimaru dengan fokus yang mulai terbentuk di pikirannya. "Hasutan licikmu tidak akan mempengaruhiku."

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya. "Tentu, tentu. Kau ninja terbaik Konoha, tidak mungkin bisa termakan kata-kata dengan mudah."

.

.

.

"Tugas ini berat untuk _kunoichi_ lemah sepertimu. Berikan saja teratai itu kepadaku dan kau akan kubiarkan hidup."

Kushina menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai muncul di lengannya sembari terengah-engah. Untuk sesaat angin berhembus sedikit kencang dan debu-debu menyentuh lukanya. Ia merobek sedikit bagian bajunya untuk membalut luka di tangannya. Tatapan kesal masih ada di matanya. Ia mengeluarkan _shuriken_-_shuriken_ di sela-sela jarinya dan kembali menyerang Sasori. Ia menatap heran wajah Sasori yang terus tersenyum dan menghindari serangannya. Lengan kanannya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia mendarat di pasir.

Kushina terbatuk dan berusaha bangkit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kushina hampir putus asa. Tinggal tiga kunai dan beberapa _shuriken_ yang ia punya. Ditambah lagi, tenaganya hampir habis. Ia juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan _ninjutsu_ yang berarti –dia lemah dalam _ninjutsu_. Apa ia bisa bertahan? Apa ia harus meminta bantuan Minato?

_Tidak. Ini pertarunganku, dan pertarunganku akan selesai dengan tanganku sendiri, _tekad Kushina.

Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan dan menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

'_Minato, doakan aku berhasil!'_

Kushina berlari cepat dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sasori, sekali lagi menghela nafasnya dan menarik benang-benang cakranya, mengontrol _kugutsu_-nya untuk bersiap dengan pedang sabitnya.

'_Apa dia masih bersemangat_? _Dasar wanita_,' ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan mudah ia membuat Kushina tersungkur, namun kedua alisnya bertautan.

'_Aneh, dia ...'_

_**Klik.**_

Sasori baru menyadari niat Kushina dan beralih pandangan ke tubuh Kushina yang tersungkur, di mana tubuh itu hilang dan Kushina yang asli berlari ke arah teratai dengan sekuat tenaga. Sembari mendecih, ia menggerakkan _kugutsu_-nya dan mengejar Kushina. Sasori mengeluarkan _kunai_-_kunai_nya dari mulut _kugutsu_nya.

Kushina, tentu saja, tidak akan kalah oleh jurus yang sama dua kali. Ia menghindar dari _kunai_-_kunai_ itu dengan lihai dan tetap fokus kepada teratai itu. Sasori yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya akan _kunoichi_ yang nekad ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Perlahan jubah hitamnya terangkat dan sesuatu seperti ekor berujung pedang tajam mengarah ke Kushina.

Kushina terus berlari kencang. Ia mengerem kakinya, hingga debu pasir beterbangan dan menyambar teratai itu dengan senyum sumringah.

"Minato! Aku da–"

_BRUK._

"Ugh!"

Punggungnya terasa nyeri, apalagi dengan berat yang ia rasakan. Seseorang menindihnya dan mengerang pelan. Kushina berusaha mengangkat tubuh yang menindihnya dan merasakan bahwa tangannya basah, dengan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Oh Tuhan. Orang itu ….

"Minato! Minato!" Kushina membalikkan tubuh Minato. Minato terbaring dengan kondisi terluka parah, punggungnya tertusuk pisau tajam serangan Sasori. Secepat mungkin, ia memeluk Kushina dan membentuk segel ...

... Dan dalam sekejap mereka sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Minato baru saja melakukan jurus teleportasinya kembali ke desa.

Kushina menepuk pipi Minato pelan dan menatapnya cemas. Lelaki pirang itu hampir pingsan dan kehilangan kesadarannya, membuat Kushina terisak pelan. Dari kejauhan, tim medis yang selalu berjaga-jaga di depan gerbang –bahkan pada dini hari seperti sekarang ini- bergegas berlari ke arah mereka.

Minato berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar. Pandangannya sedikit memburam. Minato mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kushina lemah. Isakan Kushina berhenti sesaat, dan Minato tersenyum simpul. Terlihat darah di sudut bibirnya. " ... Shina ..."

"Mi-Minato ..."

Minato tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah ... Kau baik-baik saja ..."

"Kenapa kau melindungiku, Minato ... Kenapa?"

Minato hanya tersenyum. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Yang dia tahu, ia melihat Sasori akan menusuk Kushina dari belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan berkoordinasi sendiri, melindungi Kushina dengan menerima tusukan Sasori di punggungnya.

"Kushina ... Teratainya ..."

"Aku dapat. Tenang saja. Sekarang, pikirkan kondisimu!" tukas Kushina sedikit membentak. Minato hanya tertawa kecil dan menatapnya lemah.

Ia berhasil menjaga _jinchuuriki_. Misinya juga berhasil. Ia bukan _shinobi_ yang gagal.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah pipinya terasa basah akan tangisan Kushina yang menjadi-jadi.

Ah, ya. Juga teriakan ninja medis yang terdengar samar.

"_Dia terkena racun! Cepat!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, sebenarnya luka di punggung Minato tidak begitu dalam. Masalah yang lebih serius daripada itu adalah racunnya –racun yang Sasori lumuri di permukaan ekor besinya. Para ninja medis ahli racun bergegas membuat ramuan penawar. Sedikit bantuan dari ekstrak teratai dari misi mereka sebelumnya, kini Minato sudah sadarkan diri dan kondisinya kembali pulih.

Terima kasih kepada ninja medis Konoha yang hebat, telah menyembuhkan Minato dengan cepat. Kau tahu, menggunakan cakra yang berpijar di tangan, mereka menyembuhkan luka Minato dengan cepat.

Minato baru diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit ketika senja. Kushina sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Saat mereka berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke apartemen Kushina, ia terus mengoceh riang. Benar-benar seorang _chit-chat mouth._

"Astaga, aku lelah sekali hari ini!" Kushina meregangkan tubuhnya.

Minato memandangnya dengan heran. "Kau belum kembali ke rumahmu sejak kita pulang dari misi?"

"Belum," jawab Kushina singkat. "Aku hanya melaporkan hasil misi ke Hokage tadi siang, lalu kembali ke rumah sakit dan terus menungguimu."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kenapa tatapanmu seperti terkejut begitu?"

"E-eh …" Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak, hanya saja rasanya aneh kau betah menungguku. Kau 'kan bukan orang yang sabaran."

Kushina tampak tersinggung. "Aneh? Memangnya aneh kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Lagipula tadi itu cuma beberapa jam! Tentu saja aku bisa menahan rasa tidak sabarku untuk menerjang pintu dan melihat keadaanmu."

Minato tertawa kecil. Ia bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Yah, Kushina bukanlah tipe orang yang akan patuh pada tulisan 'Dilarang Masuk', jadi melihatnya bisa duduk menahan sabar benar-benar suatu 'keajaiban'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf," kata Kushina pelan.

"Ng? Apa?"

"Ma-maaf," ulang Kushina dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Kau jadi terluka gara-gara aku. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan strategi bodoh itu –tidak, seharusnya aku tidak ikut dalam misi ini…. Aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja."

Perlahan, Minato tersenyum simpul. "Jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku senang bisa melindungimu." Minato menepuk kepala Kushina lembut.

"Se-senang? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Minato hanya tertawa sedikit. "Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin melindungimu, dan tubuhku rasanya bergerak sendiri. Itu saja."

Kushina tercengang. "K-kau serius?"

Minato mengangguk.

Wajah Kushina mencerah. "Syukurlah kau tidak marah! Kupikir kau akan membenciku atau apa."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Oh ya, Minato," ujar Kushina beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa membawa orang lain dalam jurus teleportasimu … tapi kau sudah melakukannya untuk melarikan diri kembali ke desa."

Minato menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Uh, itu … Sebenarnya kau percobaan pertamaku, Kushina," jawabnya jujur.

"Apa!?"

"Eh, ya, begitulah. Aku juga sedang dalam masa percobaan, apakah aku bisa membawa orang lain dalam _Hiraishin no Jutsu_-ku. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya, tapi belum pernah mempraktekkannya langsung pada manusia. Jadi kau, ehm, semacam kelinci percobaanku."

"Kelinci percobaan, katamu!?" Kushina berseru tak percaya. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu!"

"Lihat sisi baiknya, Kushina. Setidaknya kita sudah sampai ke Konoha dengan selamat, misi juga terselesaikan dengan baik."

"Benar juga, sih." Kushina mendesah. Tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah semangat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan masak banyak hari ini. Kita akan merayakan berhasilnya misi dan peningkatan kemampuan _Hiraishin_-mu. Bagaimana?"

Minato berpikir sebentar. "Hm, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan menolak." Ia tersenyum.

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita segera pulang!"

* * *

><p>Keakraban itu tak berlangsung lama. Menjelang tidur, mereka malah saling mendorong yang lain untuk tidur di kamar.<p>

"Kau tidur di kamar saja, Minato. Punggungmu 'kan masih sakit karena luka tusukan Sasori.."

"Tidak terlalu sakit, kok. Kau saja yang tidur di dalam."

"Tidur di sofa tidak baik untuk seseorang yang baru saja pulih dari rumah sakit." Kushina beralasan.

Minato, yang tahu masalah kau-saja-yang-tidur-di-ranjang ini tidak akan selesai-selesai kalau begini terus, setengah memaksa menarik Kushina ke kamar dan mendudukkannya ke tempat tidur. Tapi Kushina menolak, meronta melepaskan diri.

"Kushina, duduk! Kau tidur di ranjang," perintah Minato, sambil memegangi bahu Kushina agar Kushina tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Kushina meronta, berusaha melepaskan bahunya dari tangan Minato sekaligus berusaha berdiri. "Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau lukamu makin sakit!"

Minato mendengus kecil. "Lukanya sudah sembuh, hanya sedikit nyeri. Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," tukas Minato, mendorong Kushina semakin keras –dalam arti harfiah.

"Tuh, 'kan, masih sakit! Aku tidak mau punggungmu semakin sakit nantinya." Kushina memaksa diri untuk berdiri.

Tapi tenaga Minato lebih kuat. Minato berhasil mendorong Kushina ke tempat tidur, namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyangka tubuhnya juga akan terdorong ke depan. Walhasil, yang terjadi adalah, Kushina terdorong ke tempat tidur, dirinya juga, dan sekarang posisi mereka sangat menakjubkan –Minato di atas, Kushina di bawah, dengan tangan Minato di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya.

Mereka terhenti beberapa saat. Posisi wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Minato bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Kushina. Cuma terdengar deru napas mereka, dengan mata yang saling terkunci. Mata Minato tak berkutik disuguhi mata violet indah Kushina, sementara Kushina hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata biru laut Minato –luas, dalam, dan menghanyutkan.

Minato akhirnya berhasil memaksakan diri untuk mengerjap, kembali pada realita. "Ku-kurasa aku tidur di luar saja," Minato berkata canggung.

Kushina tak kalah canggungnya, karena 'peristiwa' yang baru saja terjadi tadi. "Ti-tidak, aku saja," ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

Tapi Minato lebih cepat. Ia mengambil salah satu bantal Kushina dan mendahuluinya keluar kamar.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Kushina," ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu, memaksa Kushina menerima kenyataan bahwa kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia kalah dari Minato dalam adu mulut, tepatnya memperebutkan siapa yang akan tidur di tempat tidur.

Kushina menyerah. Ia pun mematikan lampu dan merangkak naik ke ranjang. Ia sudah setengah terpejam ketika tiba-tiba indra penciumannya menyadari sesuatu. Sontak ia kembali duduk dalam satu gerakan cepat dan menatap horor pada bantal yang baru saja ditidurinya tadi.

Bantal ini … bau Minato…

"Bantalnya tertukar!?" Kushina histeris tertahan. Kemudian ia mengerutuk gusar; Minato telah salah mengambil bantal. Bantal yang Minato ambil tadi adalah bantal_nya, _bukan bantal yang Minato pakai sebelumnya.

Kushina merinding. Agak menyeramkan, sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah mencium bau seseorang sedekat ini –itu terlalu intim. Tapi baru saja, hidungnya menangkap aroma khas tubuh Minato yang maskulin dan sedikit lembut.

Kushina berpikir sebaiknya ia singkirkan saja bantal Minato ini, tetapi segera teringat ia tidak pernah bisa tidur tanpa bantal.

Mungkin dia bisa menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu tidur sambil menahan napas agar tidak perlu menghirup aroma Minato. Ya, mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu.

Kushina menarik napas, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur dengan kasar. Tapi hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat, setelahnya ia megap-megap kehabisan napas.

"Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan _–ttebane_?" keluhnya. Terbesit ide untuk menukar bantal dengan Minato, tapi Minato pasti sudah tidur kelelahan. Kalaupun ia berhasil membangunkan Minato, tetap saja bantal_nya_ sudah ditiduri Minato dan meninggalkan aroma khas lelaki itu. Sama saja.

Sejujurnya, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Seingatnya, ia belum beristirahat di tempat yang layak sedikit pun sejak kembali dari misi. Kushina menghela napas berat, dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Oke, Bantal. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku akan tidur di bantal Minato. Dan kau, jangan lagi mengeluarkan bau-bauan khas dia, mengerti?" Kushina mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah bantal.

Tentu saja, bantal itu bergeming. Untuk sesaat Kushina terdiam, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga, apa yang baru saja kulakukan _–ttebane_!? Aku bicara pada benda mati!" erangnya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" ketusnya, sembari membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal. Bau khas tubuh Minato tidak jelek-jelek amat, malah menyenangkan, kalau boleh bicara jujur. Tapi ia tidak terbiasa, selain membuatnya gugup, rasanya seperti Minato ada di dekatnya, tidur bersamanya, padahal Minato sendiri sedang berada di luar kamar, beberapa meter dari dirinya.

Kushina berusaha untuk tidur. Tetapi tepat ketika ia memejamkan matanya, yang pertama kali terbayang di otaknya adalah wajah Minato ketika berada di 'atas'nya tadi. Kushina langsung terbelalak dan melotot, menjerit frustasi.

"AAAARGH! Tolong biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang _dattebane_!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Hai ' ')/ Iya, iya, aku tahu alurnya terlalu cepat, lalalala -_- Aku nggak suka alur lambat soalnya bzzzz. _Still_, aku suka ide _déjà vu _(?) ini, ketika sekarang, justru Kushina yang tidak bisa tidur karena bau Minato. _Indirect brain-washing_ ~~ Wuuuuh~~ (?)

Namikaze Kyoko : Updated! Thanks for reading ~ rnr lagi? :3

Battle scene was helped by **Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**. Thanks a lot, Xav orz orz orz.


End file.
